


I can’t

by Mae2d2



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Ben Solo, Bad Flirting, Basically no angst, Ben wants her bad, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, HEA Guaranteed, Horny Ben Solo, Horny Teenagers, I am incapable of writing mean Ben solo, I really did, I tried to make him a fuck boy, I will never write a non HEA, Just the Tip, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mormon church, Not Beta Read, Religious Guilt, Religious Rey, Repressed Rey, Sexual Coercion, She wants him too, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), but is having a hard time admittting it, but really he’s not that bad, cutesy rey, it didn’t work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae2d2/pseuds/Mae2d2
Summary: If Ben doesn’t get his hands on that bubblegum pink cloud of innocence, he might die.Rey gets her sexual awakening wether she wanted it or not.I tagged it Non-con just in case, but rey is quite a willing participant, just to be clear.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 241
Kudos: 346





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of self indulgent. I grew up Mormon and I knew absolutely NOTHING about sex, even when I got married. It was kind of embarrassing, and because i didn't know anything about it, I didn’t know how to make it good, and neither did my husband, so sex kinda sucked until I discovered Reylo and fanfic and now... well I’m sure you can guess ;)
> 
> So, I wanted to write out some of my feelings in repressed religious Rey who gets to have her awakening a little sooner than I did :)

The first time he saw her he knew he wanted her. Her bubblegum pink pleated skirt and white button up with a rounded collar were too much for him to handle. Her hair was perfectly straight, held back with a gold barrette, and her face didn’t hold a speck of makeup. Her long legs were obscured by frilly knee high shocks that ended in black Mary Jane’s that were shiny and squeaky. She looked so prim and proper she was just begging to be ruined.

She had entered the classroom with a nervous but kind smile on her face, her hands clasped tightly to her shoulder bag. The light from the hallway illuminated her auburn hair like a halo, trailing behind her as she glided to the font to speak with their teacher, Mr. Ackbar. She held out a paper for him to read, and he grunted and motioned to the left back side of the room, which held the only open seat. She walked over to it, which happened to be the seat right in front of Ben. Without really seeing him, she gave him a warm smile and gingerly lowered herself into the chair, smoothing her skirt as she sat.

Ben stared at her, dumbfounded for a few moments, belatedly realizing that he was getting behind on his notes, as Mr. Ackbar carried on as if there had been no interruption. He tried to pick his pencil back up, but the new girl was pulling a long pink pencil case out of her bag and placing a pen and a pencil on her desk perfectly parallel to the little lavender notebook that she had placed in the center of the desk.

He watched, transfixed, as she placed the pencil case at the top left of the desk, perfectly inline with the edge and her polka dot water bottle right in the corner, next to the pencil case, which he realized was Hello Kitty branded. She looked at her desk and with a small nod looked up at Mr. Ackbar and started to take the most meticulous notes he had ever seen.

He leaned around her thin shoulders and stared at her handwriting, her lines neat and straight, all the letters the same size, and if his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, the i’s were dotted with little hearts. He snickered and sat back in his seat, forgoing his notes to stare more at the girl in front of him.

They were talking about the French Revolution today, which he already knew more about than he cared to know. His mother had made him read history books on it every time they traveled to Paris, and he’d been to the Conciergerie more times than he could count. He could afford to not pay attention for today.

Her hand slowly glided across the page, her head bobbing up and down as it switched from looking at the board to looking at her notebook. She was as engrossed in the lesson as Ben was engrossed in her. She definitely wasn’t his type. He hadn’t dated around that much, but the girls he gravitated towards had always been from his own circles.

Girls that attended the same parties, frequented the basketball games, hung around their lunch spot near the back of the school. They were the type of girls who wore striking clothes, heavy makeup, and always were more clingy than they let on. He never let anything go on past a few make outs, not willing to let any of them get too attached, even if they acted like they wouldn’t.

She was the opposite of everything he usually sought out. The friends he kept were just as miserable, just as jaded at life, and they were all happy to bring each other down in their sharedmisery. But this girl, this angel of a girl in front of him shined so brightly it almost felt like his eyes hurt. She was happy, smiling, proper, and good, much too good for him.

He hadn’t once spoken to her, but he just knew. She was good and kind and there was no way in hell that she would ever look his way unless it was because he asked her for the answer to a worksheet question. He might as well try anyway.

Ackbar had written some questions on the board for them to work on silently or in partners. With just a glance Ben knew that he knew all the answers, but decided to try it anyway. He tapped the shoulder of the pink mirage in front of him and hunched over his desk so he could be as close as possible to her.

She turned her straight shoulders to look at him, her posture never once faltering, even as her eyes widened at his appearance. He was wearing ripped black jeans today with his black lace up combat boots, and a sun bleached shirt that he got at Warped Tour over the summer. His long hair was a mess and he had hastily put a black beanie over it that morning to cover up the evidence of his bad nights’ sleep.

After her initial shock she looked at him, a small and patient smile on her face as she waited for him to articulate his purpose for tapping her on the shoulder. He just leaned slightly more forward, a crooked grin on his face, that grew even wider when she backed up slightly.

“Can you help me with number five?” He brought his hand up to grip the edge of his desk, close enough that his knuckles ghosted over the arm of her perfectly pressed blouse. She shifted in her seat to back away from him further and looked at her paper, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously after it had swung in her face.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes. “The one about Marie Antionette’s alleged affairs?” Oh fuck, she had a British accent, a sweet and beautiful little voice that went straight to his groin. A pink blush colored her cheeks and she ducked her head just slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment. He just nodded at her, a wolffish grin on his face, which she didn't seem to catch one bit of.

She looked at the board once more, and then again at her paper, as if hoping that the question would magically change so that she could avoid talking to him about so difficult a topic. She gulped right as the bell rang and the students around them rushed to place their papers at the front of the class and head into the hallways.

“Oh, uh, sorry— but I,” She stuttered, pointing nervously at the clock on the wall above the door. She gave him a sorry look and turned around to gather her things just as meticulously as she had placed them on her desk. She lowered them into her bag and with a quick smile to Ben, she walked from the room with quick and graceful steps.

He stared after her for a moment, his face a little dumbfounded, then shook his head and ran out of the room, skidding into the hallway to find her. But of all the students that surged around him, he didn’t see a flash of pink anywhere. 

🍒

The second time he saw her she was wearing a light blue dress with embroidered cherries across the bodice. It had a modest neckline and the hem went to her knees, and her shoulders were covered by a cream cardigan with little wooden buttons.

She looked so incredibly adorable that Ben couldn’t help but break into a wide grin the minute he stepped into the classroom and saw her sitting straight as a pin at her desk, her notebook and pens at the ready a full five minutes early.

He walked past her chair, making sure to brush her arm with his dark wash jeans. He slid into his chair, and waited for her to turn around, or acknowledge him, which she didn’t. She just sat in her seat patiently with her hands folded in her lap. He rolled his shoulders and adjusted his patched jean jacket before tapping on her shoulder again. She jumped just barely, but turned around all the same, even though she looked a little reluctant.

“I like your cherries.” He smirked at her unironically. The meaning must have gone over her head because she gave him a sweet smile.

“Thank you! They’re my favorite fruit.” She told him in her beautiful little voice. She smoothed her perfectly smooth hair against her shoulder.

“Mine too. I just love the way they pop in my mouth.” He told her, his grin devilish. She just smiled sweetly at him, completely oblivious.

“I know what you mean. They are really good.” She was mostly just making small talk to appease him. He wanted to rattle her.

“I’d love to taste yours sometime.” He said, voice low. She looked a little confused.

“Um, alright, I can bring some tomorrow if you like, although I don’t know if they’re in season...” She trailed off, probably thinking about the best time of year for cherries and Ben had to resist outright laughing. Was she serious?

He didn't get to respond, as the bell rang and Mr. Ackbar started his lesson on the effects of the French Revolution in America, and the controversy about wether to aid them or not. The more Ben learned about the US’s involvement in foreign nations the more annoyed he got.

He tuned out the man’s low drawl and focused on the girl in front of him, her head bobbing up and down as she jotted down her perfect notes, tucking her hair behind her ear every time she lowered her head to write. His gaze tracked from the crown of her head and down to her slender neck, and tried to catch what little he could of her butt.

The dress and cardigan did a great job of hiding her body, and he had a suspicion that that was precisely its purpose. Her bag was slung across the back of her chair and he noticed that the top of her phone was peaking out of the front pocket. He leaned forward and plucked it silently from her bag, withdrawing to hold it in his lap under the desk.

It was an old and small thing, an old iPhone model, but still in really good condition. He clicked the home button, which seemed so small compared to his large thumb, and her phone immediately opened to the Home Screen. She didn't have a passcode? His shock was then replaced by his amusement at her background photo.

It was a picture of Jesus. Of course. He tried not to laugh as he thumbed through her phone. That explained the clothing, the particularities, her prudish manner. Oh, was Ben going to have fun with her.

He sent a quick text from her phone and felt his own brand new iPhone buzz in his pocket. He quickly returned her phone to her bag, careful to put it back exactly as it had been, facing backwards but upright.

She didn’t turn to look at him or talk to him the rest of the period, and when the bell rang she left as quickly as she had the day before. He followed right behind her, not wanting her to get away this time, but quickly lost her in the crowded hall. She was small and slight, and seemed to know how to blend in perfectly. Had she lost him on purpose? He wasn’t sure.

🍒

The next day he found her at lunch before history, but didn’t dare approach her when he saw who she had sat with. They were at their usual stone table, the one closest to the library and the front offices. Poe Dameron had his guitar as usual, and was playing some cheesy Reliant K song, the ones where you could never tell wether it was about a girl or about Jesus.

Finn Storm sat next to him, a textbook in his hands as he read, his light green button up tucked into a nice pair of chinos. Rose Tico sat next to the girl, chatting happily as the girl nibbled at a peanut butter sandwich on white bread. She looked a little lost, a little nervous, but was obviously trying her best to smile and talk with the others around the table.

Ben was about to walk away when the girl glanced up and caught his eye. He gave her a crooked smile and the cool guy nod before turning away. He could feel her stare on him as he walked, his shoulders a little straighter and hands in the pockets of his jacket. His Vans backpack was slung low on his back and he was certain he looked good.

He felt the burn of her stare the whole way until he turned a corner, and resisted the urge to turn around. He headed to the back of the school by the outdoor courts to sit with his friends from the team. Phasma was shooting hoops with Hux, and Mitaka was leaning against the brick wall, AirPods in his ears and eyes faraway.

Snap was making out with Jess against the wall, and Bazine and Kaydel were doing their nails as they chatted with Cardo and Trudgen who were passing a joint between the two of them. Bazine eyed Ben as he approached, her heavily done eyelashes winking at him. He ignored her like he always did and dropped his bag so he could shoot with Hux and Phasma.

“Have you guys seen the new girl?” Ben asked casually, dribbling the ball twice before shooting. Phasma caught the rebound and dribbled it back slowly, not enough to get any of them sweaty.

“The one that looks like she has a stick up her ass?” She remarked cooly, draining a three pointer. Ben nodded as Hux brought the ball back and tried a jump fade that almost worked.

“She’s hot though. Too bad.” Hux lamented, retrieving his missed shot. “She looks like a huge prude.”

“Obviously, she’s hanging with the Jesus crew.” Phasma snickered, her jump shot falling into the net neatly. Ben grunted in acknowledgement and walked back to the wall and slid down it. He opened his phone and stared at the text he sent himself.

He smiled to himself, wondering is she would ever notice. He decided to speed things on a little. 

_Rey: Hey_ 😏

**Ben: Hey Babe**

He flipped his phone around in his fingers, waiting for a reply. Five minutes passed and he wondered if she was the kind of person who didn’t check their phone during school. She definitely didn't use it during class. He started to put it back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate. 

_Who is this?_

**Doesn’t matter**

_Oh, well I’m sorry to have bothered you, I must have accidentally texted you. It was an honest mistake!_

Ben laughed out loud. Oh this girl was something else. Bazine gave him an appraising look, and Kaydel tried to not so subtly glance at his phone screen. He shoved it in his jacket pocket and stood from his spot against the wall. He shouldered his bag and told Hux he’d see him at practice later.

He walked back towards the lunch area and texted her again.

**Oh, you’re not bothering me. And it wasn’t a mistake 😉**

He rounded the corner, stopping so her table was just in his view. Her phone was nowhere to be seen and she was eating carrot sticks out of a little Tupperware container. He caught himself smiling, and looked back at his phone.

He watched her for a bit while she ate her carrots, chatted with Rose, and checked a little pocket planner a few times. After a few agonizing minutes she checked her phone. He saw her head tilt, adorably confused, and went to respond. His phone vibrated in his hand. 

_Oh, okay. I don’t usually talk to strangers though, so I’m sorry._

He had to keep himself from laughing out loud. The bell rang and he saw her put her phone and lunch box away and stood to head to their history class, bidding goodbye to her friends. He walked at a brisk pace to catch up, and his long legs caught up to her easily.

He reached her a few halls down from their classroom. He nudged her shoulder with his and she startled so badly she almost yelped. She caught herself at the last minute, clamping her hand over her mouth and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Just thought we could walk together.” He grinned at her, pointing in the direction of their shared class. She just stared at him, and then nodded slowly before turning to walk down the hall. Today she was wearing a floral printed dress with gold flats and tights. Her usually straight hair was half up, two braids coming from the sides of her temples to meet at the back and topped with a little black bow.

He resisted the urge to throw his arm around her slender shoulders and pull her into him. She was just too cute. But he couldn’t resist her that much. “I like your bow.” He told her, and brought his fingers up to lightly touch the bow at the back of her head. Her body stiffened but her cheeks colored beautifully and she ducked her head to hide it.

“Thank you.” Her blush still hadn’t left her cheeks and she was tucking another strand of hair behind her ear. It seemed to be a nervous habit from the amount of times that he had watched her do it.

“What’s your name?” He asked, telling himself to keep his hands to himself for now, to be patient.

“Rey.” She said quietly, and finally looked up at him. “What’s yours?”

“Ben.” He replied. She broke into a small smile, but didn’t say anything. “Where did you move from?” He realized that he was going to have to lead their interactions from now on. It was becoming quite apparent that she was incredibly shy. He was alright with being in charge.

“Arizona.” She replied, soft as a mouse. He nodded.

“Well, welcome to California. How have you liked it so far?” He inquired, hoping to get more than one word answers. She mulled his question over for a second before answering.

“It’s nice.”

“What’s nice about it?” He wouldn’t let her get off that easy. She looked a little surprised but answered.

“It’s not dry here. There are lots of plants.” She nodded to herself like that was a sufficient answer and he guessed it was.

“Both of those things are true.” He replied, trying not to laugh. They walked through the door of the classroom and he let her enter the aisle first, holding his arm out in deference. She nodded gratefully and took her seat in the second to last row.

He sat behind her and had to lean forward to catch her attention. “What do you like to do Rey?” She looked back at him, a little startled again, but turned to face him, holding the back of her chair with two hands, her knuckles white.

“I like to read.” She said it so solemnly he would have thought she was admitting to something a little more dark. She really was something. Then she finally asked her own question, which surprised Ben.

“What about you?”

“I play basketball, and I skateboard. I also surf too.” He shrugged, wanting to change the subject back to her, but the bell rang and class was starting. She gave him a small smile and turned in her seat, her patterned pencil in her hand, ready to take notes.

Class was boring as usual, except this time infinitely more exciting because Rey kept sneaking glances back at him. He caught her every time, because his eyes never left her frame, and every time she would jerk forward again, a blush creeping up her neck.

When the bell rang and she stood to leave, he grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise. “Text me later.” She looked a little lost and confused, and fumbled with her bag while trying not to stare at his large hand engulfing her tiny wrist. He let her go and placed his hand on top of hers that was pulling her phone out of the front pocket of her bag, pushing it back in with is fingers, her own warm under his.

“You already have my number.” He said simply. He gave her a cheeky smile, then left the room, leaving her staring at him, her mouth slightly agape and eyebrows scrunched together.

🍒 

**Figure it out yet?**

_Is this Ben?_

**Good girl**

_Um thank you!_

**Oh Rey**

**You sweet little thing**

**I saw you watching me when you walked by the gym after school. Like what you saw?**

_Yeah! You’re really good at basketball._

**You look like you’d be good at a lot of things too**

_I’m okay at some things. I like to sing_

**I’d love to hear your voice sometime**

_Oh, I guess, if you’d like. I’d be happy to sing something for you._

**Preferably my name**

_I don’t know any Ben songs off the top of my head, but I’ll look some up!_

**No**

**That’s not**

**nevermind**

**you’re really something else Rey**

_What do you mean?_

**I like you**

_I like you too. You seem like a good friend._

**Ouch**

_Are you hurt? What happened?_

**Um**

**yeah**

**i got a pretty bad bruise on my hip**

_Oh no! Will you be alright?_

Ben sent her a photo of his exposed abs in a mirror selfie. His boxers were slung low on his hips and it showed off the nasty bruise that he had gotten from Hux earlier that day. 

**Can you see the bruise?**

_Oh_

_It’s really late Ben, I should go to bed. Goodnight._

**Ah Rey, don’t go to bed yet!**

_We have school tomorrow._

**But I’m not tired**

**and i wanna keep talking to you**

_We can talk tomorrow at school. Good night Ben!_

**Goodnight Rey, I hope you have sweet dreams 😘**

🍒

He found her before she got to her lunch table, grabbing her hand from behind and spinning her around to face him in the walkway between two buildings. She let out a little yell until she saw his face, gave him a small grin, and grabbed her hand back from him and placed it on the straps of her bag.

“I had fun talking to you last night.” Ben told her, stepping into her space so he loomed over her. She looked up at him with her wide doe eyes.

“Me too. Are you feeling better?” She indicated at his stomach and he grinned. He actually did have a bruise from Hux. He lifted the hem of his shirt and tilted his hips so she could see the mottled purple and yellow bruise that had formed on the V part of his pelvis.

“It still hurts a little.” He watched her as she stared at his pelvis with wide eyes and had a hard time keeping the smug smile off his face. Her eyes quickly darted away and back to his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure some ice would help.” She nodded solemnly, her eyes stubbornly refusing to move from his own, even though he still hadn’t put his shirt down. He wanted to get her to look again, especially because he had a slight boner, but her eyes never left his so he lowered it slowly and nodded in ascent.

“I took an ice bath after practice.” He told her, hands returning to the pockets of his jeans.

“That sounds very cold.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust and it made him laugh.

“It’s alright. Want to have lunch with me?” He asked her, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his words. Her smile faltered.

“I’m sorry, I promised some friends that we would do some scripture study together. Maybe another time?” She asked, sounded slightly relieved to have an excuse, but also kind of sad, maybe? He wasn’t sure.

“Well, I’ll see you in class then.” He grinned at her before turning to head to the back of the school.


	2. Rey

Rey watched him walk away, feeling confused all over again. Why did Ben keep trying to talk to her? She had never really spoken to anyone like him before, and no one that cool had ever talked to her so much. She didn’t know how to handle it.

She was already so overwhelmed by the move. Her last foster parents had gotten pregnant unexpectedly and had to let her go, even though the situation had been working out really well. She got along great with their girls, and really liked the church that they were apart of. Luckily enough, they had some friends from the same church looking to foster, just a state over, so it wasn’t too much of a change, but still frightening.

The church kids here were nice so far. She had already been with them quite a few times between seeing them last Sunday at her first meeting, every morning before school at seminary, Wednesday night at Mutual, and during lunch where they had eagerly invited her to sit with them. They liked discussing the gospel and scripture like she did, and they had the same values, which made her feel comfortable.

Ben did not make her feel comfortable. His demeanor made her feel slightly frightened, his mere presence quickening her pulse to unhealthy speeds. Sometimes when he spoke to her, her stomach felt like it was going to be sick, and other times she couldn’t stop her face from heating from the embarrassment. She just didn't know how to act around someone like him. Those kind of guys usually made fun of her and she usually tried her hardest to stay away from them.

She shook her head and walked to the lunch table to slide in next to Rose, who was eyeing her warily. “Why were you talking to Ben Solo?” Rey looked up at her with wide eyes, but quickly ducked her head back down to rummage through her bag.

“He sits behind me in history.” She whispered. When she fished her lunch out she saw that Finn and Poe were listening to her as well.

“I’ve heard some bad things about him Rey.” Finn said, smoothing out his workbook from seminary that they would be working on together.

“He just keeps talking to me.” She said, not sure how to explain it. Nothing was happening, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Hey, maybe you could invite him to Mutual, or seminary.” Rose piped up, ever the optimist. Poe snorted.

“Yeah right, a guy like Ben Solo? I’m sure he’s already broken the law of chastity.” Poe snarked, crossing his arms over his chest. The thought made Rey’s heart constrict for reasons she wasn’t sure of nor did she want to explore. Rose frowned at him.

“So? That’s why we have repentance Poe.” She groused at him and Poe just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, for those who want it.” He remarked and Rose let out an exasperated sigh, but just changed the subject to the story of Alma that they had been studying.

Rey let her mind wander, wondering if Rose really could be right. Would Ben come to an activity if she invited him? Maybe he would come to mutual, have fun, and then come to church. Maybe he’d even come to a youth dance, and maybe he’d ask her to slow dance with him. She could wear her mint green dress and his big hands would hold her hand and her waist.

She was sixteen, so technically if he asked her on a date, she could go. Although, she wasn't sure how her foster parents would feel about that. Her foster father was the bishop of the ward so she had to set a good example for the other youth. She ignored that fact for now as her mind wandered, dreaming of Ben coming to activities with her, Ben wearing a white shirt and tie on Sundays, Ben holding her hand as they walked down the pier.

Maybe she could even get her first kiss? Her mind came to a grinding halt. No. This was a boy she had just met who seemed bad. Like, he probably swore, and watched rated R movies. He probably drank coke. Nothing would happen between them. Maybe she could go on a date with one of the other boys from the ward. Beaumont looked nice. He was always talking about how excited he was about going on a mission, and would make a great husband. Maybe she would try to sit next to him at church on Sunday.

🍒

Rey entered the classroom, her mind still determinedly trying to block the fantasies about converting Ben. Every time she imagined getting her first kiss from Beaumont, Ben’s face would pop back up in her mind and she had to start humming a hymn to herself to break the train of thought.

She sat in her chair and tried to no avail to not look up at the doorway every ten seconds or whenever she heard footsteps. She forced her head down at her paper, but when she felt someone walk past her, her heart swooped in her chest and she glanced upwards to see him smiling down at her before gliding into his chair.

“How was your lunch Rey?” He asked her before even sitting, eyes glued to hers. She tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

“Oh, um, it was good.” She nodded at him, wondering if she should turn back around. She still needed to write the title for her notes page for the day, not wanting to get behind.

“What did you eat?” He asked, a funny grin on his face.

“Oh a bagel. With cream cheese.” They were her favorite. In sixth grade she had eaten one for lunch every day, never tiring of them. They had been a luxury where she lived at her first few homes, but with the Jackson’s, they always had them, so she couldn’t resist eating one every single day.

“Wow, that sounds amazing. I would love to eat your bagel, especially with your cream.” He sounded genuinely excited and she was happy to find another bagel lover.

“Oh! Well I’ll bring you one tomorrow! My previous foster father told my new one how much I liked bagels so he had a whole bag waiting for me when I arrived. They were even from Einsteins! Have you tried theirs? They’re really good.” She realized she was babbling so she shut herself up and smiled at him shyly. He was looking at her with a mix of confusion and softness and hoped she hadn’t annoyed him.

“You’re a foster kid?” He asked her and she realized she had accidentally divulged that information.

“Oh, yeah, I am.” Luckily for her, Ackbar started the class so she was able to turn around in her seat and collect herself.

“Alright, settle down everyone. Today we’ll be starting on your research projects. I’ll give you a few days to work on it in class with your partners, but then you’ll have to meet up outside of class to finish them. They’ll be due in two weeks. Partner up while I pass out the instructions.” Ackbar reached over to a pile of violently pink papers and started to move around the room while people sprang out of their chairs to find their friends.

Rey’s stomach felt sick looking around and realizing that she didn't know anyone to partner with, wondering if she would have to do it alone, like she had on so many projects back in Arizona. Her eyes felt hot but before a tear could escape she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ben leaning close to her again, a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

“Want to be my partner?” He asked and her heart soared, even if she was still slightly terrified of him. Maybe this could give her the courage to invite him to church. She nodded shyly at him and without further ado he stood from his desk, grabbed her chair in one hand and her desk in the other, and dragged her and it so it was flush against his own. She squeaked in surprise, but he just smiled and plopped down again, smiling down at her, so close that she could smell him. He smelled manly.

The surprise feat of strength took her breath away and his sudden closeness was fogging her brain. He seemed in no rush to hurry her, patiently waiting and basking happily in the way she was staring at him with wide eyes. He only broke eye contact when Mr. Ackbar handed him their instructions and he placed both on her desk, his underneath hers so he had to lean into her to read it. Maybe he didn’t realize there were two sheets?

He started to read the first lines, his breath tickling her ear, his shoulder just barely touching her own. She gulped and focused her eyes on the paper, willing her cheeks not to redden. He finished reading the instructions and looked back down at her.

“I think we might need some extra nights to work on this. When are you free?” He asked her.

“Any day but Wednesday night and Sunday.”

“Why not Sunday?” He asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s the Lord’s day, so I do His work, not mine.” She said.

“Ah, well how about tomorrow night?” He asked, his hand reaching over to grab his paper while brushing hers on the way. She jumped at the contact.

“Um, I’ll have to ask my foster father...” She mumbled.

“Great I’ll text you later to confirm.” He winked at her and then without preamble, snaked his arm so it rested on the back of her seat, just barely not touching her. She eyed it warily, like it was a snake that could bite her at any moment, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. “Let’s get working shall we?”

Ben leaned in close, his arm still around her, as he talked about the next steps they would need to take for their project. She did her best to listen and respond, but as more time went by, he moved closer and closer to her, his arm moving fthe back of her chair to brace around her shoulder blades.

Rey felt stiff as a board, unsure of how to react. She should tell him no, that she didn’t want this, and she was sorry if she had given him to wrong impression... but did she want this? No, no she didn’t. His closeness was just confusing her. She never knew how to act correctly around boys, especially popular ones like him. He must do this all the time with girls. Maybe he was just like this with everyone?

She wasn’t sure, she hadn’t seen him much outside of their history class, but when she did he was always scowling. Never at her though. When he was with her he was always smiling. But the kind of smile that put Rey on edge. Like it hid something behind it and she wasn’t sure what.

At one point Ben leaned in too close, his breath tickling her ear, and she was about to tell him to please back away, when they bell rang and Rey leapt from her seat. She grabbed her bag, and bolted from the room, but apparently not fast enough, because as soon as she hit the hallway, his arm was around her once again and he was smiling down at her as if she hadn’t just tried to run away from him.

“Can I walk you to class sweetheart?” He whispered in her ear, his low voice causing Rey to shiver, so she wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her sweater closed.

“Um I guess, It’s kinda far and—“ She muttered quietly but Ben interrupted her.

“I don't have a fifth period so I won’t be late to anything.” He replied happily, his arm squeezing her shoulders gently. With every step she had been slumping in on herself, unsure how to act, hoping that no one she knew saw her in this compromising position. She didn’t want to ruin her chances with Beaumont, right?

“Why don’t you have a fifth period?” She asked him, finally having the courage to look up at him, which was a huge mistake. Because she had been slouching, he had done the same to get closer to her, and when she looked up his face had been far too close. She looked away quickly and hoped he wouldn’t notice the blush that creeped up her neck.

“Senior perks baby. What class do you have right now?”

“AP art.” She replied shyly, hoping it would deter him in some way.

“Oh, with Ms. Wren? I took that class last year.” He told her and she looked up at him in surprise, right as they entered through the door to the art room. Ms. Wren was setting up some easels when she noticed Ben walk through the door.

“Mr. Solo, good to see you. Care to join us for anatomy today? My model just bailed.” Her teacher called to him and Rey could only describe the look that came over Ben’s face to be complete glee. It was baffling.

“Of course! I’ll be right up.” He confirmed and then turned back to Rey who was still being held to his side against her will. “Where’s your seat baby girl?” The nickname caused some kind of weird reaction in her belly, and she finally got the courage to shrug off his arm and stride over to her seat towards the back of the room.

The seats were all in a circle today, with a small podium in the center. Ben followed her to her seat and before she could think, he was shrugging her bag off of her shoulder and placing it on the back of her seat like she normally did in history. She tried to contain her puzzlement and sat down, grabbing at the charcoal that Ms. Wren had placed on her desk.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see Ben stripping in front of her. He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, and tossed it on her desk. “Hold on to these for me?” She was too stunned to look away. His torso was beautiful, he had abs, and a deep V formed along his pelvic bones that...

His hands unbuckled his belt and his ripped jeans fell to the floor in a heap, leaving him in just a pair of tight black boxers. His thighs were muscular and there was a bulge in his underwear that Rey really did not want to think about. She finally had the wherewithal to look away as he kicked his pants under her desk.

“Have fun.” He winked at her, then turned and strode towards the podium, mounting it and turning to stare right at her before sitting on the stool provided to him.

Rey could hardly pay attention as the class started and Ms. Wren explained the objective of the days class. She was trying very hard not to look at Ben, who in turn found it very easy to stare at her. Eventually the class was silent and all that could be heard was the scratching of charcoal against paper, and the occasional grunt of frustration when a line didn’t turn out quite right.

Rey dropped her charcoal more than once, the first time out of nerves, and the second time because Ben had stared her right in the eye, and then adjusted himself there before switching positions.

After a little while she started to get into a flow, being somewhat able to ignore Ben’s stares and focus on capturing his lips just right. She was focusing on his face, a far more tame part than the other ones.

But even as she sketched the bridge of his nose, and the plump flesh of his lips, she couldn’t help but feel a warmth move through her, and she bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on her task. She sketched his eyes, angrily erasing one before trying again, wanting to get the curve just right.

When she finished his face, she glanced at him for a long moment, relieved that he was finally looking somewhere else for once. She admired his features, happy with the way she had captured them. There was a smudge on his cheek and she went to brush it off. She smeared it into the shading, but her fingers lingered against the page, admiring the way his beauty really leapt from her artwork. His face was just that, beautiful.

The bell rang and she yanked her hand back like she had been burned. She looked up at the clock, surprised to see that it really was time to go home. She looked up just in time to see Ben coming towards her. She moved quickly to stow away her sketchbook, but Ben grabbed her hands, wrestling her for the book.

“Come on, let me see. I want to make sure you got my abs right.” He laughed as he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and squeezed tight, capturing her so he could pluck the book from her grip with his free hand. His eyes fell on her drawing, and his laughter died in an instant.

He stared at her drawing for what felt like an entire minute, his hand dropping her wrists and coming up to hold the notebook in both of his. The expression on his face was soft, and for once seemed sincere. She smiled tentatively.

“I—um...” Ben’s voice cracked just barely, and he grunted it away quickly, placing the book gingerly in her hands. “You missed the best parts of me.” He grinned, gesturing towards his lower half. Rey looked at her drawing and then back up into his face.

“Um... no, I don’t think I did.” She told him plainly. It was the truth. “See you tomorrow Ben.” She grabbed her bag and skirted around him, smiling at him shyly before exiting the room, leaving him standing silently behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, being a Mormon does not mean you can’t watch rather R movies or drink coke. Those are purely cultural things that people frown on. My extended family still gives me weird looks when I drink coke around them, I find it hilarious (my mom does not.) There is actually a strong Diet Coke mom culture in Utah (kind of like wine moms for Mormons haha) 
> 
> Like all people, Mormons all act differently. There are some girls like Rey, we call them Molly Mormons, who are very righteous and never do anything bad ever. They exist but they’re not that common. I was a fairly regular Mormon. I had boyfriends, I did not study scriptures at school haha (I did go to seminary every morning though), I never would talk to anyone about my religion unless they specifically asked me about it. I’ll probably write more anecdotes later on.


	3. Ben

**So, have you been able to stop thinking about my abs?**

_Hello Ben. I have been very busy today. I have a lot of homework._

**That wasn’t an answer Rey**

_Oh, sorry._

**Have you been thinking about them?**

_No Ben. That would be inappropriate._

**Why?**

_Because, we have to keep our minds clean. I shouldn’t think of you like that._

**But what if I want you to think of me like that?**

Ben flipped his phone back and forth and back and forth with his fingers, anxiously awaiting Rey’s response. The three little dots had appeared and disappeared multiple times and each time he wanted to yell when she didn’t respond.

He arched his back off his bed and flipped to his stomach, hoping to relieve some of the tension building in his body. It was only nine thirty, but he was worn out from the day and after a few hours of trying and failing to do schoolwork, and not finding any relief through porn, he had decided to text Rey.

His feelings for her were getting really complicated. At first it was purely for the chase. She looked like a difficult one to crack, and she was really hot. But now, he wasn’t sure any more. He was sitting on his bed and obsessively checking his phone like some kind of love struck protagonist in a rom com, which he definitely did not watch. Nope.

His phone pinged and it nearly flew out of his hands in his excitement. But then his heart sank.

_You shouldn’t._

He was almost positive she liked him. He was usually pretty good at reading girls, although Rey was another matter because she wasn't like the ones who normally went after him. She was reluctant and shy, but he was sure that if she weren’t so repressed, she would want him. He just had to show her what she could have.

He normally didn't push so hard when it came to girls, but Rey would take a little extra coaxing. And to be honest, he kind of loved it. The chasing and the teasing was riling him up.

**But I do Rey. I want you to think of me as much as I think about you**

_You can think about me. It just needs to be appropriate._

**But it’s not appropriate. I think about you in a lot of ways that are extremely inappropriate**

_Oh._

_I should go to bed._

**You don’t want to hear about them?**

_Hear about what?_

**All the ways I think about you**

_Um_

_No_

**You don’t sound sure**

_Uh, Ben_

**I think you do want to know, you’re just afraid**

_Ben, please_

Ben smiled to himself. She was probably asking him nothing more than to stop talking, but he could pretend otherwise. But he needed to go slow, baby steps.

**I think about kissing your sweet little mouth, and holding your precious face between my large hands. I want to hold you tight and to hold your small waist in my hands.**

_Ben_

**Are you lying in your bed? Thinking about me?**

_Yes_

Ben wanted nothing more than to push her, he wanted to send her his dirty thoughts, send her pictures of himself, get her to touch herself, but he knew he couldn’t go too far too soon. It would scare her away. He had to hold off, for now.

**Good. Because I’m thinking about you. I’ll see you tomorrow Rey ;)**

_Goodnight Ben_.

He placed his phone on his nightstand and flipped over onto his back. He looked down at his tented basketball shorts and sighed. Maybe he could tell her about this later. He smiled to himself as he grabbed his cock, and thought about Rey’s cute little ass shoved up against him as he stroked himself to completion, Rey’s name on his lips.

🍒

Ben caught her right before she turned the corner into the lunch area, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her back behind the wall so her friends couldn't see her. Damn, her waist was so small and fit so well in his hands. She yelped and squirmed but when she turned in his arms her fear turned into the tiny little smile she always gave him when she was happy but too shy to show it.

“Come have lunch with me today.” He stated it not as a question. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. She frowned.

“But, I already—“

“No buts, well, unless you let me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her the opposite direction from the lunch area, her face confused.

“Let you what?” She was looking over her shoulder wildly, maybe hoping for a rescue of some sort, but Ben gave her no mercy. He just dragged her along behind him, admiring her ass and the way he could barely make it out through the blue dress she was wearing. His hands itched to grab it hard and squeeze until she yelped again.

“Oh nothing.” He slowed his pace so she could catch up to him, but he didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he laced his fingers through hers, much to her surprise. She flinched, and her hand twitched, but she didn’t let go. He looked down at her, but she was determinedly looking away from him, her ears a bright red. “I liked talking to you last night. We should text more often.”

She turned to him with wide eyes, a slightly scared but mostly hopefully smile on her lips. “I liked talking to you too.” she said so quietly he almost missed it. He leaned in closer to her, the action making her shake slightly, and pulled her towards the parking lot. When she realized that’s where they were headed, she turned to him with a nervous expression.

“Seniors are allowed to leave campus to go get lunch. I think you’ll really like this place.” He told her, trying to analyze the mix of shock and puzzlement that was on her face. They reached his old Subaru, the one he specifically beat up and covered in stickers. He opened her door for her and helped her in her seat before rounding the car.

When the car turned on the radio sprung to life, making Rey jump at the volume of the music. The lyrics must have surprised her too, because she was looking a little uncomfortable as Ben peeled out of the student parking lot and headed towards the beach.

He turned the music down and rolled down the windows so they could enjoy the nice spring day, and so he could see Rey’s hair get a little messy. He was dying to know what he could do with it once he got his hands on her.

She was looking out the window, staring at the nice homes that they passed, her eyes following the moms pushing strollers down the sidewalk. He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it lightly. She jerked in his grip, but he didn't let go, only gripping her dress clad thigh tighter.

Today she wore a light blue dress with flutter sleeves and white sneakers complete with frilly socks. It was a strong contrast to his combat boots, dickies, and camper hat. Her dress was wispy and floated with every nudge from the wind and she looked absolutely heavenly.

It didn’t take long to get to the cafe, and once he parked he reached over to open her door for her, making sure to get his face as close to hers in the process. She backed up comically against the headrest, her beautiful cheeks blushing the cutest pink.

Once around the car her grabbed her hand again and led her into the small eatery. “They’re best known for their Açaí bowls. Have you had one before?” He glanced down at her to see her looking at the menu in awe.

“No, what is that?” She was pointing at a picture of a purple fruit that was emblazoned on the wall.

“A pitaya. Why don’t I order for you?” Before she could answer he spoke up again. “On second thought, how about we share? I’m not that hungry anyway.” He smiled down at her and that suggestion made her seem to relax a little.

After they ordered they walked back to the car to make it in time for history. Once settled she looked at him, and then the bowl. “I don’t want to start eating without you. That’s impolite.”

“No worries, just feed me bites while I drive.” He smirked at her as he pulled out of the spot and back onto the road. He could hear her swallow audibly, and he tried hard not to laugh. She was so easy to rile up. He looked over to see her staring at the açaí. “Go on, try it.” He coaxed her. She took a tentative first bite, and after a few moments of slow chewing, her eyes went wide and she took a much bigger bite than Ben would have expected.

“That’s really good!” Her mouth was full, and right after the words came out she stuffed another spoonful in, moaning while she chewed. The sound went straight to his cock and he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“Give me some.” He squeezed her thigh with his free hand and she jumped again at the contact. With a shaking hand, she scooped a small bit for him, and brought it up tentatively to his mouth. He smiled at her before wrapping his lips around the spoon and sucking off the fruit and honey in a way that was probably comically sensual, but it seemed to work its magic.

Rey’s eyes were stuck on his lips, so he licked them for good measure. She shivered, and tried to hide her reaction by taking another bite. He started to lightly brush the top of her thigh with his fingertips, brushing back and forth while she took tentative bites, her eyes trained on his fingertips that were staying religiously in the middle of her thigh.

“Can I have another bite?” He asked, and when she offered him another spoonful, he traveled his fingertips a little farther up her thigh, stroking close enough to that spot to make her jump, but far enough away to be an accident. His hand slid back down and he continued to caress her thigh, all the way until they rolled back into the parking lot.

As they walked back onto the school grounds, she held the bowl with two hands, like a talisman against unwanted hand holding, so he just placed his arm around her shoulders, leaning in to give her a little peck on her hairline. She looked up at him and she looked so adorably confused he couldn’t help but grin.

They walked to history in companionable silence, while Rey devoured the açaí, only remembering to give a few bites to Ben, which he made her feed him, making sure he looked her in the eyes each time. They sat down right as class was getting started, and as soon as Ackbar started his lesson, Ben leaned forward over his desk to play with Rey’s hair.

She looked back at him for a moment, but had to focus again to continue taking her meticulous notes, which left him free to twirl her auburn strands around his fingers, and start making little braids all over, unraveling them, and starting again.

Rey’s back was ramrod straight, her shoulders tense as she worked. He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “We need to get a head start on the project, how about I pick you up after school and we can go to a park to work? Your dad would be fine with that right?”

Rey’s body tensed, her hesitation palpable, but her overachieving nature must have lead her to agree. She turned ever so slightly so she could see him, nodded her head once, and turned back around to continue taking her notes, while Ben continued to play with her hair.


	4. Rey

Ben lead Rey by her hand across the grass, and she still didn't know what to make of all this touching. Ben was constantly in her space, holding her hand, putting his arm around her, whispering in her ear. Then today he had played with her hair during class, which was a huge weakness of hers.

She had tried so hard to focus on class, or on anything other than Ben really, but it had felt too good, and the açaí had been so tasty, all she wanted to do was fall back into his arms. She had been trying for days to not think about Ben, yet here she was being led into a secluded section of a park to lie down with him on a picnic blanket that he had brought.

She prayed that no one she knew would see her right now. But a small part of her also felt extremely wanted, and hoped that everyone would see. Ben was cool, and popular and so hot and he wanted to spend time with her. Maybe she wasn’t such a loser after all?

Ben pulled her onto the blanket to sit right between his legs, her back to his front. “You seem really stressed Rey. What’s going on?” He seemed so genuinely concerned she thought about answering truthfully, until she felt his fingers grip her shoulders and start to massage. Before she could think, she moaned and fell back into him.

She was all tied up in knots, inside and out, and Ben seemed determined to be the one to loosen them. He kneaded the part between her neck and shoulders and she closed her eyes to thoroughly enjoy was he was so willing to give her.

Her mind wandered freely until his hands started to do the same. She sat up quickly when she felt his fingertips going just a little too far from her sides towards her front. “We should get to work, I might fall asleep if you keep doing that.” She reached over to her bag and pulled out her notebook, avoiding looking him in the eye. He followed suit and Rey sank into the easy distraction of homework.

🍒

“Well, I think we should only have to get together one more time then it’ll be done. I think it’ll be really good Ben.” She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her, grabbing her notebook out of her hands and putting it back in her backpack.

“Good, now we can get back to where we were before.” His smile was predatory as he crawled over towards her, bending her backwards so she was almost lying flat against the blanket.

“Wh- what do you mean?” She stuttered, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation, while simultaneously trying to figure out how she could stay in it. Her brain wasn’t making any sense right now.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” He lowered himself over her body, his knees bracketing hers, his arms caging her in. He was so close that he’d only have to move just barely and they would be kissing. Rey had never in her life been so close to a boy, and her brain was screaming at her to run away, and her body was screaming at her to pull him in closer and let him kiss her and cover her body with his own and hold her tight.

He started to lower his head towards hers and Rey’s body reacted the same time as her brain by simultaneously leaning forward and lurching back, resulting in her whacking Ben in the chin with her shoulder. He reeled back holding his chin and Rey sprung forward, tears in her eyes. “Oh my gosh Ben I’m so so sorry, I don’t know— I just got nervous, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to— are you alright?” She was practically sobbing from embarrassment and nerves and she reached for his face, her hands patting his chin and hands, trying to see how badly she had hurt him.

He was shaking which made her start to cry harder, until he let go of his face and she realized he was laughing. She sat back on her heels, stunned and extremely confused. Shouldn’t he be mad at her for rejecting him and then hitting him in the face? He just continued to laugh, and before Rey could think, he had sat up, pulled her in close and sealed her lips with his.

Rey’s mind went blank.

Like, white page blank.

No thoughts, head empty.

What was happening again? Oh right.

OH MY GOODNESS.

Rey came to, to see Ben smiling down at her, one hand cradling her cheek, the other holding the back of her neck, and Rey realized she was practically sitting in his lap. She smiled at him shyly and he leaned forward to kiss her again. Rey’s mind thankfully stayed awake this time.

Ben’s lips were soft, if a little moist, and the sensation was strange, but pleasant. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she liked the way he was holding her, and the way his thumb stroked her cheek.

As fast as it started it ended and Rey stared up at him, unsure of what to do now. Did this make her his girlfriend? Did he like her? She had just had her first kiss! How did that even happen?

“You alright sweetheart?” He asked, his thumb not ceasing to caress her cheek. It felt so good she wanted to close her eyes and lean into it, until she had a rush of thought.

“Oh no! I didn’t text my foster father!” She pushed out of his arms, falling onto the blanket and crawling awkwardly away to get to her bag. She grabbed at her phone and saw that she had four missed calls and ten text messages, all from her foster parents. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, I have to go.” She looked up at him, and her heart broke. He looked so sad, but she was terrified. She was brand new to their house and didn't want to get kicked out.

“I’m sorry, I— I’ll see you tomorrow.” she leapt from the spot and with a small wave she sprinted out of the park towards her house, leaving Ben there, confused and a little sad.

🍒

_Hi Ben._

**Hey Rey**

_I’m sorry about earlier, I kind of freaked out a little more than was probably necessary. I was just scared because I didn't tell my foster parents where I would be._

**Haha rey, it’s all good. Did you get in trouble?**

_No, I just told them that I had to stay after school to get some work done. I just have to remember to text them next time._

**Oh Rey you lied, naughty girl ;)**

_It wasn’t technically a lie!_

**Mmhm, suuuuure**

_Ben!_

**It’s alright, I can stay your dirty secret**

_It’s not like that, you don’t have to be a secret_

**But it’s more fun that way :) I had a really fun time with you today**

_I had a really nice time too :)_

**I’d really like to kiss you again, if you’ll let me**

_I think I’d like that too_

**Ask your parents if you can go to the basketball game tomorrow. Then after I can take you out for dinner. But you don’t have to tell them about that part ;)**

...

_They said it was alright. To go to the game I mean._

**Great**!

_I’m excited to see you play :)_

**I’m excited to see you cheering for me**

Rey sighed dreamily and slumped back into her pillows, holding her phone to her chest. This really wasn’t what she had expected out of her first relationship, but she was too deliriously happy to care. She technically wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend, but he wasn’t technically her boyfriend, so she could live in her delusion a little longer.

She sprang up and out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She needed to wear something really cute tomorrow for her first date. Or was today her first date? She wasn’t really sure, but either way, she wanted to look really good.

🍒

She didn’t see Ben until his game that evening. He had texted her that he had an extra practice during history, and she was more than a little sad that she wouldn’t get to see him during class. She straightened her braided belt as she walked through the gym doors, the loud cheering and the stinky smell hitting her in full force.

She was a little late, having had to walk to the school from her house, and the game was already going, their team already leading by ten points. She hovered by the door for a moment, looking for Ben and finally spotting him on the court.

He was sweaty and red faced, and his arms looked extra long and toned in his basketball jersey. His hair was messy and he looked fierce as he swatted the ball out of another players hands as he went for a lay up. She clapped along with the rest of the gym, and as she contemplated where to sit, Ben looked up and caught her eye as he was running down the court, to the end where she was standing.

His lips quirked up and she even saw a little bit of his teeth as he smiled at her, but he had to break their contact, because the boy he was guarding had just gotten the ball. Rey summoned her courage and walked forward, hands clutched tightly to her shoulder strap purse.

She felt cute in her red pleated skirt and white blouse and white sneakers. The brown braided belt was a good accent as well. She felt the eyes of people looking at her and tried to not let it affect her. She found an empty spot a few rows up and to the side of the players seats, next to a girl who she recognized from her math class, she was pretty sure her name was Jannah.

Jannah smiled at her and when Rey pointed at the seat next to her she nodded happily. Rey felt an immense relief and seated herself quickly, focusing back on the game. It was easy to watch, but extremely hard to focus. She couldn’t think of much else except watching Ben and the way he moved, how big his hands were. They seemed to encompass the entire ball.

She remembered the way his hands had held her face the day before and she sighed and hugged herself slightly, feeling cautiously optimistic. “You like basketball Rey?” Jannah was speaking to her and Rey reluctantly took her eyes off of Ben to respond. Jannah was sitting next to another extremely tall girl with white blonde hair. She had piercing eyes that never left the game.

“Umm, yeah I guess. Ben asked me to come.” She pointed at him, not sure if Jannah knew who he was. Jannah turned towards her, her face comically confused. Even the blonde finally turned to look at Rey with an appraising eye.

“Ben Solo asked you to come?” Jannah asked her, her disbelief palpable. Rey wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Yeah, he did.” She scratched her head and a girl she hadn’t noticed spoke up behind her.

“Are you serious? Why would he ask you to come to his game?” The girl asked and Rey turned in her seat to see a gorgeously tall brunette with a pointed face. She wore all black and heavy makeup. She sat next to some other girls, all with perfect hair and trendy but immodest clothing. Rey felt uneasy.

“I— I don’t know, he just did.” She said, her voice sounding a little squeaky. She slumped in on herself, realizing how silly she looked in her outfit. These girls were obviously really cool, they dressed really well. They were probably instagramers, by the way that one of the girls was taking photos of herself. The brunette scoffed.

“Just trying to get in your pants, no doubt. Don’t let him fool you, he’s a fucking dick.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her nose at Rey, obviously assessing her wardrobe, giving her a once over and frowning, probably finding her lacking. Rey tried really hard not to blush, or even worse, cry.

“He’s not always like that Bazine.” Jannah cut in with a roll of her eyes. She obviously wasn’t phased by Bazine’s cool demeanor.

“Yeah, cause you don’t know him. He’s never had a girlfriend. He just wants to hit it and quit it with everyone.” Bazine turned back to Rey whose face surely gave her away. “Oh sweetie, did he already get what he wanted from you? Did you think showing up here would make him want you? You might as well just leave, he probably already got what he wanted.” She said with finality, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re such a bitch Bazine. Just because he won’t fuck you doesn’t mean he doesn’t want anyone else.” The blond finally spoke up, barely taking her eyes off the game to tell Bazine off, who looked extremely affronted by the accusation.

Rey just looked down at her feet, unsure of what to do. Was Bazine right? Did Ben just want to kiss her and then leave her alone? Did he even want her to come tonight? Maybe she had read too much into it, maybe he had just felt obligated to invite her after he had kissed her. He got what he wanted so maybe he didn't want to see her anymore?

She fought back and forth with herself for the next few minutes, finally deciding that she should leave, that she’s an idiot, that why would someone like Ben ever want to be with her, when the half time buzzer sounded. She stood up quickly, hoping to make a fast exit before anyone would notice, but apparently she hand’t noticed Ben sprinting up the stairs towards her.

When she looked up he was grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her hard, one of his arms snaking around her waist. She was too shocked to move, and when he backed off he smiled at her so big her fear started to chip away just slightly.

“I’m so glad you came. Did you see my last shot?” He looked up at her hopefully and she nodded, sad that she had been so preoccupied with what Bazine had said that she missed the whole last quarter.

“You played really well.” She could at least say that honestly, because she had watched for the first little while. His smile widened further and he kissed her again, taking her by surprise.

“Seems like you have a new little toy Solo. Try not to break this one.” Bazine commented nastily from behind them, and before Rey could say anything, Ben was pulling her behind him like some kind of protective bear, wrapping his arms around her. It was ridiculous but she felt extremely safe.

“Fuck off Bazine.” Ben replied, and turned around to pull Rey down the stands with him. “Come on, come sit with me.” He held her hand as he led her down the steps and sat her down right behind the players seats, pulling her into his lap. He laced his arms around her waist and she sat there a little awkwardly, not sure how to act, or how to feel.

“What’s wrong?” He must have noticed her expression and suddenly looked very angry. “Did Bazine say something to you?” He demanded. When she didn’t respond he tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. There was some kind of half time show happening behind her, but she was too preoccupied to even notice.

“Just that you would only want to kiss me and then get rid of me, that you do that with every girl.” She said quietly, feeling so stupid for saying it, but too afraid to let it go. Ben frowned and was quiet for a little too long. “It’s true isn’t it?” Rey’s voice cracked and she tried to extricate herself from his arms with little success. He held her tight against him.

“Rey, rey, stop.” She stopped fidgeting and looked at him. “It was true, yeah. I did do that with other girls. But they’re not you. I didn’t even like them. I don’t want to do that to you. I really like you Rey.” He tilted her drifting chin back up so he could look into her eyes. She stared back into his for a few moments, hoping to get a clear answer in them.

They looked sincere, and she really wanted to trust him, she really liked him too. “I like you too Ben. But I don’t know what I’m doing, this— it’s all new to me.” She said it so quietly, she hated admitting it, how inexperienced she was. But her admission only made him smile wider.

“I actually kind of like that about you. I get to be your first everything.” He pinched her side and she jerked and giggled in his arms, barely avoiding his other hand that was attempting to tickle her side.

“Ben, Ben stop!” She giggled as he attacked her, and he laughed before kissing her again. Every time he did it it caught her by surprise and every time it made her feel like she was flying. She couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her, and she felt him smile against her as well.

🍒

“What rolls look good to you?” Ben asked her, his arm tucked around her shoulders, as if she already wasn’t pressed tightly against his side. She was staring at the menu, unsure of what any of those words meant.

“Umm...” She trailed off, pretending to peruse the menu, but Ben saw through her just as fast as he always did.

“You haven’t had sushi before?” He asked, looking down at her.

“No.”

“I’m sorry, I should have made sure you liked it before I brought you here. Do you want to go somewhere else?” He whispered to her, his head lowered to hers. His eyes were sparkling in the evening darkness, reflecting the light from the fire pits and heat lamps that dotted the outdoor patio.

She shook her head rapidly. “No, I want to try it.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head, turning Rey into a pile of goo. She had never received so much affection in her entire life and it was really starting to get to her.

“I promise you’ll like it. I’ll order for the both of us.” He smiled and pulled the menu towards him.

The night was just barely chilly, the wind only a small breeze, but Ben’s body heat was enough to keep her warm. That and the way that he kept touching her. He had his arm around her, and his other hand had slipped under her skirt and was caressing her bare knee under the table.

As they waited for their food, his hand wandered up higher and higher, his kisses become more and more frequent. His body was almost turned completely towards hers, his arm wrapped around her lower back and his hand on her hip was pulling her in so tight she would be in his lap if he pulled any more.

She loved the sushi from the first bite, but was having a really hard time with the chopsticks. She tired and failed to lift a roll with one and Ben had a good laugh watching her attempt it. “Stop, stop, you’re going to ruin all of it.” He laughed, taking the sticks out of her hands and placing them on the table, pointing at the pile of ruined rice and seaweed that she had mangled with her attempts.

“Com’ere.” he mumbled, and pulled the leg that his hand had been stroking over his thigh so she was sitting much closer to him. He closed his legs around hers, and her skirt started to ride up from the angle. Ben grabbed some ginger and wasabi, placed it on a roll, and held it up to her mouth, his hand gripping her waist.

She took in the entire thing, her cheeks bulging from the effort, trying not to laugh as Ben smiled at her chipmunk cheeks. “Don’ laf a me!” She cried, her mouth full and she tried desperately to cover her face with both of her hands. Ben just took her hands in both of his and pushed them down so he could see her.

“You’re so incredibly adorable.” He sighed while he watched her struggle to swallow. She scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head, fairly certain that she did not look adorable right now. She finally swallowed and looked up at him. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He grabbed her face in his hand and brought it to his, kissing her more deeply than he had before.

All of their previous kisses had lasted about three seconds each, but this one seemed to go on forever. Rey was starting to feel warm and tingly all over and had an overwhelming desire to get into his lap and pull herself as close to his body as she could possibly get. She broke away before the temptation could become too great.

“I should get home. I don’t want my foster parents to get suspicious.” She mumbled, and Ben nodded, his face flushed. He paid quickly and led her back to his car, but instead of opening her door, he pinned her against it with his body and kissed her again. His hands rested on her waist, squeezing it tightly and Rey gasped into his mouth.

Instead of backing away, Ben used that opportunity to press himself deeper, opening his mouth against hers, his lips moving with her lips in a way that made her feel hot, made her start to throb, made her want, want more, anything as long as it was more...

A car door slammed and they sprung apart, looking around wildly. Ben coughed and opened her door for her. His hand immediately found her thigh again when he sat down, and they drove away from downtown and towards her house. His hand once again snuck under her skirt and his fingers ghosted up and down her thigh, the feeling ticklish and amazing all at once.

His hand ventured up a little too high so Rey grabbed it with her own. His hand left her skirt to grip her fingers, which he brought up to his lips and kissed while looking her in the eye. He let her hand go to focus back on the road, but Rey could not take her eyes off of him. His hand went to her shoulder, and started to play with her hair, twirling it around his finger.

It wasn't long before they made it to her neighborhood, and Ben parked a few houses down from hers. She was about to thank him for dinner and get out, when Ben reached over, and hoisted her up and over the center console and into his lap, so she was facing him. She stared down at him with wide eyes, but he didn't give her much warning before kissing her deeply, his hands frantically moving from her waist to her back and down and over her hips.

She tentatively put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, which he must have liked because he groaned and kissed her harder. His hands were pulling at her hips over and over again, moving her body back and forth against his, and it felt so good Rey thought she might pass out.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he rocked his body against hers. Part of her mind was telling her to stop, that this was a sin, but she couldn’t stop. It felt amazing, her body was tingling all over, her heart felt like it was going to expand right out of her rib cage, and her stomach was starting to flutter in anticipation.

He titled his head and the angle forced Rey to open her mouth wider and she suddenly felt Ben’s tongue slide into her mouth, licking her own while his hand rubbed circles around her hip, his other moving up and down her side, gripping her tightly.

Rey tried to move her head back, to catch her breath, to get some space, anything, but Ben chased her mouth with his, refusing to let her go. He was all around her now, his hand tangled in her hair, his other arm around her waist holding her in place, his body moving against hers and pushing her up against the wheel.

She was so overwhelmed, it all felt so amazing but she knew that it was too much, her mind was going so fast, so so fast, she couldn’t focus. Until Ben’s hand reached down over her hip and over her butt and he squeezed hard. Rey broke her mouth from his and squealed, arching her back to get away, but only squishing herself further into his body.

Ben obviously misunderstood her intent, because he buried his face in her chest and with two hands was now squeezing and touching her butt, while simultaneously pulling her into him. “Ben, Ben...” He kissed her so she couldn’t continue, so she broke away from him again. “Ben please, I can’t—“ He kissed her again and she pushed his shoulders so he slammed back against his seat.

His eyes were wide and his thick lips were bright red and shining. His long hair was sticking up all over the place and he was panting heavily. Rey was sure she looked just as messy and ridiculous. “I need to go, I should have been home awhile ago.” She said quietly and he nodded slowly. “Ill see you tomorrow?”

He nodded again. “Y—*mmhm*— yeah.” He coughed and ran one hand through his hair, which didn’t help the state of it one bit.

“Um, uh, right.” Rey ambled over the console, grabbed her bag and let herself out of the passenger side door. She waved quickly at Ben and fixed her skirt that was twisted almost all the way around. She frantically tried to straighten her hair as she ran towards the house, the light coming from the windows seeming more like a warning than a welcome.


	5. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by all your comments and your love of this story! With my three other fics, I posted everything at once because I was afraid no one would read them if they were WIP’s. I took a chance on this one and it’s been so fun seeing all of your comments and asking for more. I legit almost started crying i was so happy.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is extremely horny. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t remember exactly how dark rooms work. I used them in high school but it’s been so long, and I forgot to look it up

**I had a really good time tonight. I miss you**

It had already been a few hours and Ben was sure that Rey was probably asleep by now. Had she seen his text and ignored him? Maybe she got in trouble and wasn’t allowed to text? All of his years making fun of clingy girls were finally catching up to him. His attraction to Rey was swiftly becoming an obsession and he craved her always.

He had already jerked off twice since getting home from their dinner. He couldn’t help thinking about what would have happened if she hadn’t freaked out again. She had been panting so heavily he was sure she might have been close to an orgasm. He wanted so desperately to give her her first one. He was pretty sure she’d never had one before.

He tried to ignore the nagging doubt in his mind by day dreaming about Rey, pushing her up against a wall to hoist her skirt above her waist and enter her from behind. He imagined she would pant and cry and tell him to stop which would only spur him on further as he slammed her up against the wall. His day dreams soon turned into real dreams, which turned into a gigantic mess that he needed to clean up when he woke up with bleary eyes that morning.

🍒

Ben made a quick stop before school, and practically ran onto campus, desperate to find her, until he realized he had no idea what her schedule was outside of lunch, history and art. He skidded to a halt among the crowds of teenagers making their way to first period. He waited as long as he could in the huge center courtyard area, but saw no sign of her. He sighed and left for class, his backpack slung low on his drooping shoulders.

🍒

He looked for her at lunch, but she wasn't sitting with her regular group, and he couldn't find her anywhere else. Was she avoiding him? He chucked a pebble at the stone wall near him and stalked over to history, hoping to talk to her before class started. She was usually early anyway.

But she wasn’t today. She ran into the room right as Ackbar started the class, and didn’t once look at Ben or acknowledge him. It really stung, and he slumped back in his seat with his arms folded against his chest, a scowl on his face. So this was how it was going to go?

He tried not to look at her, but no matter how hard he tried, his eyes were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. When he finally gave up he studied her and realized how frazzled she looked. Her hair was barely brushed, and she was wearing jeans. And a hoodie. She wore her regular white sneakers, but the jeans were really throwing him off.

They looked good on her. The hoodie was cute too even though it hid her body. He thought about her walking around in one of his basketball hoodies on campus, or in his bedroom with nothing else underneath it. His mind went a little too wild, thinking about pushing her onto his bed and lifting her onto all fours, pulling at the hood so it yanked her head back while he fucked into her from behind.

Before he could stop himself he had a raging hard on and nothing to do about it. He shifted in his seat and tried to think about literally anything else beside’s Rey’s ass, which was incredibly hard to do apparently.

Ben waited for a good moment, which came when Principle Mothma came in to speak to Mr. Ackbar. Ben leaned forward, smelling her coconut scented shampoo as he inhaled. “Why didn’t you text me last night?” He whispered, hoping he didn’t sound too needy, but knowing he did. Luckily, she wasn’t the type to be able to pick up on that stuff.

Rey jerked in her seat, but didn't turn around, just barely speaking to him over her shoulder, her lips barely moving. “My parents were kind of upset I got home so late. So we had scripture study and then I had to go straight to bed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He whispered back, touching her hair lightly. She was still as stiff as a board.

“It’s okay, we had a good talk.” She didn’t elaborate, and pointed at her worksheet, indicating that she was trying to answer the questions. He leaned back in his chair and watched her for a moment. Something was off. He would ask her after class.

He made sure to get his bags ready early, which was wise because she tried to escape the room like she had done the other day. He caught her by her hand in the hallway, and she quickly let go. He followed her to a less crowded walkway and she turned to him, her arms folded against her chest.

“I can’t date you Ben. I’m not allowed to have a boyfriend.” She said softly, yet forcefully, like she had rehearsed it in her mind.

“Because your foster parents won’t let you?” He leaned against the brick wall and scoffed. She frowned at him.

“Well, yes—“

“Well that’s dumb, they can’t tell you what to do.” Ben said, disgruntled. He knew all about parents trying to enforce their will on their unwilling children.

“But they’re my standards too! I want to make good choices, I shouldn't be dating seriously before college anyway, we’ve already done too much—“ She rambled on and Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“So? Who cares?” He caressed her cheek and she turned her face away from him, but didn't push him off of her.

“I care! I’m trying to be good. I can’t keep giving in to temptation.” She seemed to be lecturing herself and Ben smiled broadly, wrapping one arm around her waist and resting the other on the back of her neck.

“But what if temptation is so good.” His voice was smooth as he led her face up to his, kissing her sweetly, and then a little deeper. She pushed back, reluctantly, looking flushed but annoyed.

“Ben, please, I’m going to be late.” She looked over her shoulder and Ben sighed.

“Okay. But I want to see you later. Can I pick you up after class?” He asked and she looked so lost. Before she could answer he backed away and unzipped his backpack. “I brought you lunch, but I couldn’t find you.” He pulled out a bag of Einstein bagels and handed it to her.

She held the bag reverently in her hands, staring at it and looking like she might cry at any moment. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered into her hairline. “I’ll see you after art.” And with that he walked away so she wouldn’t have the chance to tell him no.

🍒

When he walked into the art room she was nowhere to be seen, nor her bag, but when he turned to leave, his heart broken, Ms. Wren smiled and pointed silently over at the dark room in the corner. He nodded in thanks and strode to the back of the room and through the double doors.

She was standing with her back to him, hunched over a table that held the buckets of solution for the photos. It looked like one of hers was developing, and a few others hung on the line next to her. There were lots of pictures of plants, a few of the beach, and one of her friend Rose.

As he stepped closer he realized she had headphones in. Without a word, he wound his arms around her entire torso, including her arms so she couldn’t move, and mouthed at her neck, sucking in the skin just barely. She smelled so good and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when she arched in his arms, pressing her ass up against his groin.

He humped into her, pushing her up against the sturdy wooden table. She tried to spin, or to free her arms, but he held tight, grinding into her again, his dick getting harder with each thrust. Fuck, she felt so good in his arms. There was no way he was letting her go.

He finally felt her give up struggling, so he let her go enough that she could brace herself against the table. He wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her into him so tightly he was afraid he might be hurting her, but all she did was let out the cutest little mewl. It spurred him on and he started to hump her faster, rattling the table as he rubbed his dick against her ass.

“Ben, Ben...stop...please...” She moaned, her head dropping forward as she stood there and took it willingly. Without thinking his hand reached up and his two forefingers brushed over her tit so lightly that he barely felt her nipple through her t shirt and bra. She jumped and quick as lightning pushed away from him and backed up as far as she could across the tiny room, her back to the wall. The room was so small however that she had only successfully put about four feet between them. He could probably reach out his arm and still touch her if he wanted.

Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were wide, her hands braced against the wall. She finally ripped the earbuds out of her ears and they stared at each other in silence for what seemed like at least a minute.

His boner was still refusing to go down, especially when she was standing there looking like that, so he coughed and tried to change the subject. “Did you like your bagels?” She cocked her head, her eyes glazed over, until she realized what he was talking about.

“Oh, yeah, uh the strawberry cream cheese was really good. Thank you.” She got out, still breathing heavily. They stared at each other a few more moments and after the exhilaration wore down, she started to look uneasy. “Ben—“

He strode forward and pinned her against the wall. “I don’t want to stop seeing you, and you don't want to stop seeing me. I’ll do anything.” He said, his breath puffing out against her face, his forehead against hers. His arms caged her in and his hips held hers in place against the wall.

“We have to stop, I can’t—“ She sighed deeply and when she went to continue, her eyes widened and she ducked underneath his arm and ran to the table with the bucket of solution. She yanked the photo paper out of the water and Ben realized that if it had been in just a few moments more, it would have been over exposed.

When he got a closer look he tried to step forward but Rey swung around and hid the photo against her chest. He sauntered towards her as she backed up against the table.

“Let me see it Rey.” He demanded, his voice deep and smooth, as he took one slow step after another.

She shook her head rapidly and tried to lunge for her bag but Ben caught her just in time, ripping the photo out of her hands.

It was an eight by eleven sheet, black and white, and the entire frame was taken up by a picture of himself. He looked down at his own image, surprised by how intense he looked. He was leaning against a brick wall, hands in his pockets and gazing down and off to the side of the frame. He was wearing his outfit from the other day, looking menacing in his all black get up, but pretty mysterious and cool. It was a really good photo.

He finally looked back at Rey and she was staring at him with nervous, wide eyes. He looked back at the photo and then back to Rey again. “You want me just as much as I want you. Admit it.” He demanded of her, brandishing the photo in the air. Rey tried to hop up to grab it but Ben held it over his head, and her hand barely reached his elbow.

“I— told you,” Rey hopped up and down and breathed heavily. “I— can’t!” Ben shook his head.

“Yes you can! You just won’t!” He cried, insistently. Ben then grabbed her wrist in his other hand and when she tried to grab it with her other hand, he slammed the photo onto the table and quickly gripped both of her wrists in his before she could grab it. “Admit it Rey.” He snaked her wrists around his waist and pulled her against his chest, staring her right in the eye.

Rey stared up at him with wide, nervous eyes until she seemed to have some kind of thought. She seemed to debate it in her mind, and then smiled ever so slightly. “Will you come to church with me?”

Ben grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the wall, nuzzling his head into her neck and inhaling her sent. “I’ll go anywhere with you as long as you keep letting me kiss you.” He swore to her and then proceeded to devour her. He moved his lips against hers roughly, all the while slamming his hips into hers. She tried to move her legs around his waist but the angle was weird, and she wasn’t high enough, and Ben wasn’t coherent enough to fix it.

He just kept kissing her and thrusting into her like he would die if he didn’t. A loud ringing buzzer sounded and Rey practically screamed as she pushed away from him and plummeted towards the ground. Ben caught her just before she hit the hard floor and they both looked up at the little bell above the doorway that Ms. Wren would use to indicate that the students needed to leave the darkroom.

Rey jumped up and sprinted to grab all of her things, yanking her photos off of the drying line and sliding them into a folder. Ben grabbed the one of him off the table and handed it to her silently and she accepted it without a word and slid it into her bag. She then grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the double doors and into the bright light of the classroom.

Ben squinted against the sudden change but Rey kept pulling him along roughly, weaving between desks and towards the door. When he looked up, Ms. Wren was sitting at her desk and staring at them, an extremely amused look on her face as she tapped her colorful desk with a pencil that was in her hand. She said nothing as Rey pulled Ben outside and started walking him towards the parking lot.

“So does this mean I get to keep seeing you?” Ben asked, his lips quirked up in amusement at Rey’s positively feral demeanor. She turned on him with a scowl on her face.

“I don’t know! Argh!” She gripped her hair in her hands and let out a half strangled moan. “I don’t know! You’re driving me crazy!” She tried to turn and stalk away from him, but he grabbed her hand and hauled her back, and pushed her up against the building wall next to them.

“And you’re driving me crazy!” He snarled and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard, pushing her up against the plaster, almost lifting her off her feet as her hands gripped his shoulders for dear life. Their teeth clashed together painfully but he didn't let up, only kissing her harder, pushing his body against hers.

Someone coughed nearby and they broke apart, looking around wildly for the noise. A teacher that Ben didn’t know was walking by and trying their hardest not to make eye contact. Ben let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Rey by the hand and dragged her towards the parking lot.

She was panting heavily behind him and struggling to keep up with his long strides, but he didn’t slow down. His dick was hard and his body was going crazy with lust and he needed her right now.

They made it to his car and without missing a beat Ben flipped her around and pushed her up against the door, needing to kiss her again. His hands held her face and waist tight, while her hands were fisted in the front of his shirt. They clung to each other as their lips moved in sync, not being able to get enough of each other no matter how much they tried.

Ben’s body felt like it was on fire. He ripped away form Rey and opened the car door, practically shoving her down and into the passenger seat. He sprinted to the other side and pretty soon they were pealing out of the lot, Ben’s hand gripping Rey’s hand like a vice, like she would run away any moment if he wasn’t careful.

He drove towards a nearby neighborhood that he knew had a park, and was only about a minute away from the school. They barely even had a moment to breathe before Ben was parking the car, throwing the keys in the center console, and then climbing into the back of the car, grabbing at Rey’s hand to pull her back with him.

She followed silently and when he sat she tried to sit gingerly next to him, which he ignored by grabbing her hips and swinging her leg over so she would straddle him. She grunted from the force and swayed in his lap before he was able to grip her waist tight and hold her in place. It didn't take them long to start making out again, and with every time they did, Rey was getting better and better.

Ben had noticed the first few times when they kissed that they had been her first. She didn't move her mouth, or her head, and when she learned to do that, it wasn’t graceful, and very tentative. But those had only been seconds long, tiny things. This was something else entirely. They had been in the car now for... he wasn’t sure how long. Half an hour maybe? Time was so weird when a hot girl was sitting in your lap and making out with you.

Now, Rey was a whole new girl, and she seemed almost feral as she kissed him. Her hands were partially covered by her long hoodie sleeves, but her fingers gripped the strands of his hair hard, pulling him closer to her with every kiss. Her knees were locked around his, and she was pressed so tightly to him that he was sure he would never stop feeling her.

Then to his surprise, Rey’s tongue tentatively peaked into his mouth and he opened wide, exhilarated that she took the initiative. She stroked his tongue with her own, then moved her head more to the side to get a better angle. It felt amazing, but Ben was quickly losing air and broke off for just a moment, pulling her head into his neck so he could hold her tightly in his arms while they took a few breaths.

“Fuck, Rey.” He panted out and she sat up.

“That’s a bad word.” She looked concerned but Ben just laughed and pulled her back down, immediately sticking his tongue in her mouth, which she reciprocated. He pulled off for a moment and smirked at her.

“And you’re a bad girl.” He said darkly. Her face fell for a moment but he grabbed it in his hands. “I love it.” He whispered with a smile, and kissed her again before she could second guess herself. He wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed, just in case she had any indication of leaving.

She let out a wheeze, but he felt her smile against his lips and he continued kissing her for what felt like forever. It could never end and it would still never be enough. Ben’s butt was starting to fall asleep, so he arched his back to get some relief, and to switch positions, his lips never breaking from hers. She gasped against him and he smiled, hoping she liked the movement.

She must have, because she responded enthusiastically, adjusting her hips in his lap to bring herself closer to him, which was amazing but also a little unfortunate.

His dick was now getting direct stimulation and it was quickly rising for the action. Ben didn't want to freak her out, not now, not when he literally couldn’t think of anything else but kissing Rey, but his dick obviously didn't care about anything right now but sticking itself in Rey’s wet tight hole.

He thought about moving her off his lap, for her sake, but then Rey moved her hips again. It was small at first, and very slow, like it almost didn't happen, but then she did it again. Oh my god, fuck, she was grinding against him, what had he done to her?

He didn't dare move his own hips, nervous to break the moment in any way, but kept kissing her as sweetly as he could, rubbing his hands up and down her back and rubbing his hands in circles on her hips, but in no way moving them. She was doing it all on her own.

Her grinding was awkward at first, the movements stilted and not enough, but after a few adjustments she discretely made with her jeans, she pulled herself closer and rolled her hips against his and Ben couldn’t help but moan loudly when she did it. He heard the tiniest giggle, then her lips were on his again and she ground against him again, but harder.

This time, she was the one to whimper, but it was so quiet he could barely hear it. He bemoaned the fact that she was even wearing jeans, today of all days, but he hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time that something like this would happen.

If he had his way, Rey would be his girlfriend and she would be his and he would be hers and he would hang out with her all the time because god knows he enjoys her company far more than any of his so called friends. And he couldn’t wait to dry hump her while wearing one of her cute gossamer dresses. He would be able to feel everything.

Rey started to move faster against him, her whimpers getting louder and more frequent the longer she humped him. She let out a long mewl and to free her lips, Ben latched onto her neck. He kissed her right below her jaw and the moan that he received spurred him on. He sucked on her neck hard, kissing up and down from her ear to her collarbone.

Rey’s movements were frantic now, her hips a blur as she moved faster and faster. Her whining was getting higher and higher and Ben was wondering if maybe—

Rey screamed and launched herself off of Ben, tumbling into the seat beside him, backing herself up against the window, one arm braced against the door, the other covering her mouth in shock. Her chest was heaving up and down, hair wild and eyes wide.

Ben was panting heavily, and he noticed his shirt was halfway up his torso, while her hoodie was twisted and tangled around her middle. The windows were so foggy he couldn't see outside and he realized just how hot it was inside the car. They stared at each other for a few moments when Rey finally spoke.

“What... was that.” She finally got out between breaths. She looked terrified, and intensely confused and Ben couldn’t help but break into a smile so wide it almost hurt his face. She started to pat at her stomach and pelvis, looking down in concern. “What just happened to me.” She got out, her voice hoarse and scared.

“Oh fuck.” Ben finally got out, his heart rate finally decelerating and his breaths no longer coming out in pants. Rey quickly glared at him and he held up his hands. “Sorry, sorry.” He crawled forward and even though she tried to back up more the door kept her stuck, so he sat right in front of her and grabbed her hands.

“Rey, you just had an orgasm.” He said, his smile wide and voice revealing his surprise and delight. Her eyes went comically wide and her mouth formed a little o as she processed the information.

“Oh no.” Was all she squeaked out, and before she could say more, Ben grabbed her waist to haul her back in his lap.

“That was so hot.” He breathed, squeezing her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. “Rey, you’re so fucking hot.” For that he got a pinch to his side and he yelped in protest, but when he looked up, Rey’s smile was breathtaking.

Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink, her freckles standing out against the color beautifully. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so content, so happy, that Ben barely felt bad at all about pushing her so much. She liked him as much as he liked her, he just knew it.

She reached up her hand tentatively to touch his cheek lightly with her fingertips. “I really should go home.” she sighed, looking really sorry. Ben pouted.

“Come one, let’s go back to my house, we have a pool.” He smirked and she smiled and ducked her head. She sighed and looked back up at him.

“Maybe tomorrow? I don't want to push it with my foster parents.” She said and he realized she was right, it had already been—

“Holy shit! It’s been three hours!?” Ben quickly moved Rey off his lap and clambered into the drivers seat.

“WHAT!?” Rey screeched, climbing after him and almost falling face first into the passenger seat to get to her bag. She reached for her phone and almost screamed again. “How was that three hours?!” She threw her head back against the seat rest and let out a wail. “What am I going to do?”

Ben started the car without delay and sped out of their parking space, headed for her house. He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed soothing circles, shushing her just a little.

“It’ll be fine, just say that you joined a club and you got carried away talking or something.” He tried to come up with some kind of explanation that could work and Rey seemed to think about it.

“Yeah, that could work.” She dropped her head into her hands and moaned. “Oh I hate lying, I’m terrible at it!”

“Well then tell them part of the truth. We are partners in history and we do have a project due.” He reminded her and she nodded, looking a little more relaxed. “Also, Rey.” He got her attention and she looked at him.

“You’re a senior, you’re almost eighteen. You can make decisions for yourself you know.” He told her and she nodded slowly, not looking convinced. They pulled up to her house and he gave her thigh one last squeeze. “It’ll be fine. Text me later, okay?” She nodded and opened the door.

She paused for a moment, then leaned back in the car, surprising Ben with a quick kiss. He blinked up at her as she smiled down at him, and then she was gone in a flash of auburn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you’re wondering, that is indeed how I had my first orgasm. It was with my husband while we were dating and I actually jumped off of his lap and ran to the other side of the room in his apartment because I was totally freaked out. 
> 
> I then proceeded to have like a bunch more in the next few days once I got over my initial shock haha.


	6. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t post a ton on twitter, but i do like a lot of fan art, and I really wanna make more reylo friends, so come find me on Twitter! 
> 
> [Mae2d2](https://twitter.com/mae2d2)

Rey raced up to the house and jumped to a stop on the front step. She smoothed her hair, then slowly opened the doorknob, acting as if nothing was wrong. It wasn’t that late in the afternoon, and she hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

The minute she opened the door she heard a scream from upstairs and Jacen came bounded down the steps. “WEY!!!” He yelled and threw himself into Rey’s arms. Rey caught him just in time, still overwhelmed by the sudden attachment the young boy had formed with her. Mrs. Jarrus came around the corner, a basket of laundry on one hip.

“Jacen, get off of Rey please.” She pleaded and Jacen let go, falling to the ground and sprinting away. Mrs. Jarrus smiled at Rey, then glanced at the clock by the front door. “You’re home late.”

“Oh, I had to work on a project with a partner for history.” Rey got out, wringing her hands together and then stopping when she realized how bad that looked. Mrs. Jarrus just smiled at her.

“Must be a hard project. Did you get a lot finished?” She asked, placing the laundry on the couch and bending over to start picking up toys. Rey sprung to help her out, gathering all the duplos that had scattered under the couch.

“Yeah we did. It’s been a lot of work but I think we’re going to do really well on it.” Rey nodded, glad that her face was currently underneath an ottoman so that her foster mom wouldn’t see how awkward she looked. Then she had a thought. “I invited him to church. He said he would come.” Rey added happily, and looked up, not as ashamed for lying about working on their project.

Mrs. Jarrus beamed at her. “That’s great Rey! Look at you being a good missionary.” She tossed a ball into the basket by the TV and turned back to Rey. “Have you thought about going on a mission?” She asked and Rey cocked her head.

“Um, a little. I guess it depends on if I get married or not.” She gathered a few puzzle pieces and placed them back in the box.

“Hm, well don’t let that be the deciding factor. You do what you want to do.” Mrs. Jarrus told her and Rey nodded in gratitude. “Well, dinner’s at five when Kanan gets home, do you have more homework?” Rey nodded and got to her feet.

“Thanks Mrs. Jarrus.” She grabbed her bag and started up the stairs.

“Rey, I already told you, please call me Hera.” She walked over to the stairs and looked up at Rey. “You’re almost eighteen and even though we’re your ‘parents’ so to speak.” She said it with air quotes. “I want us to be able to remain friends even after you leave. We care about you.” She placed her hand on Rey’s and smiled. Rey’s eyes welled with tears and she nodded. Hera patted her hand and Rey walked up the steps, wanting to get behind a closed door to deal with all of these emotions. 

She sat hard on her bed and stared out the window for a solid twenty minutes, her soul a raging conflict of duty and desire. She was obsessed with Ben. She could admit that now. She had tried so hard to push him out of her mind, but no matter what she did, he had a habit of popping up in her dreams, her day dreams, and her actual day. She couldn't escape him no matter how hard she tried.

And who was she kidding, she wasn’t even trying. She welcomed the imagined scenarios that waltzed through her head, feeding them and giving them life with every moment more she spent with him.

She looked over to the picture of Jesus holding the lamb on her wall and buried her head in her hands. She wasn’t supposed to be doing any of this! Well, technically, she was supposed to date, just not one person exclusively. The Jackson’s had been clear with their daughters that they could not have a boyfriend until college, but all of the other girls at church had had boyfriends.

Plenty of the church kids here too had boyfriends and girlfriends. Zorri had apparently dated almost every guy in their ward according to Poe. The Jarrus’ hadn’t explicitly told her that she couldn’t date anyone. Maybe they would meet him on Sunday and like him? Maybe they wouldn’t mind?

But then she would have to tell Kanan about what she and Ben did, because surely she would have to confess her sins so she could be worthy? But was what they did technically a sin? She ran over to her desk and pulled out her pamphlet of For The Strength of Youth and turned to the sexual purity section.

She scanned through it and burst into tears, throwing the pamphlet on the ground and falling onto her bed. Why had she given into temptation? Why couldn’t she seem to stay away from Ben? She had committed so many sins, how was she going to tell Mr. Jarrus all of them and how awkward would that be? And then she’d have to stop seeing Ben and the thought of that made her cry harder.

She really liked him. A lot. He was sweet and kind, always doing nice things for her. He always made her smile and he always made her feel so special. He was also really smart and insightful, even though he pretended not to be. She didn't want to give him up.

Why was this so hard? Why would god give her these intense feelings if she couldn't do anything about them? She rested her head on her arm and stared at the picture of Jesus. She had to have faith in His plan. She could do it, she could be strong. They could still remain friends, because if she could just explain her standards, he would respect her and maybe they could date in college or something.

She nodded to herself and sat up, reaching for her bag to get started on homework. She pulled out her folder and the first thing that fell out was the picture of Ben. She had been so embarrassed when she took that picture, but she hadn't been able to resist. He looked so handsome it made her heart squeeze in her chest. Her phone buzzed and she lunged for it.

**How did it go? Everything all right?**

Rey wiped her tears and dried her hands to reply.

_I’m okay. I’m not in trouble or anything_

**Why just okay?**

_It’s hard to explain. I shouldn't have done anything that we just did. I’m sorry_

She turned her sound off and threw her phone under her pillows so she could focus on school work, which was incredibly difficult with the picture of Ben sitting on her desk. She grabbed it and stuffed it in one of the drawers, but every few minutes she would open it to look at it again, unable to resist.

🍒

“Rey invited someone to church today.” Hera smiled around her spoonful of potatoes, and Kanan turned to her with a big grin, while Tallie looked at her with her eyebrows raised. She was the Jarrus’ oldest child and a freshman in high school. Rey was most worried about her seeing something at school and telling on her, but so far she hadn’t heard a peep from Tallie.

“That’s great Rey! Who is it?” He asked, trying to keep Jacen from throwing a handful of peas at the dog, chopper. Zeb, their middle child was egging him on.

“His name is Ben Solo. He’s my partner in history.” She told them, avoiding eye contact while stabbing at her salad.

“Solo, as in Leia Organa Solo, the former Senator?” He asked and Rey looked up, puzzled.

“Uh, I don’t know, actually.” She couldn’t remember Ben ever telling her anything about his parents.

“Well I know she does live around here so it wouldn’t be a surprise, it’s an unusual last name.” He remarked, feeding Jacen some meat which he spit out with a giggle.

“I think he is. He has a _reputation_ at school.” Tallie piped up and looked at Rey with a mischievous smile.

“Well that’s why we have church Tallie.” Hera reprimanded her and Tallie frowned and looked over at Rey, who just shrugged at her and stuffed her mouth full of potatoes.

“Well, just be careful anyway Rey.” Kanan told her and Zeb changed the subject to his soccer game that was coming up this Saturday, much to Rey’s relief.

🍒

Rey was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor in silence when Tallie peaked her head in the door. “Can I come in?” She asked and Rey nodded. She sat next to her on the bed and patted her knees awkwardly. “I’m not going to tell them if that’s what you’re worried about.” She finally looked up at Rey with a pleased expression.

“You know?” Rey asked, wondering just how much she knew.

“Everyone knows. It’s been going around the school since the basketball game.” Tallie told her and Rey’s heart sunk. Why had she ever thought that no one would find out? Was she an idiot? She had kissed Ben in public more than once now.

“I’m going to end it. I shouldn’t have a boyfriend.” Rey said sullenly, her fingers itching to reach for her phone that was still hidden under her pillow. Tallie jumped up in shock.

“What!? You can’t do that!” She shrieked and Rey looked up at her, startled.

“What?” She was at a loss for words.

“Rey,” Tallie placed her hands on Rey’s knees and looked into her eyes. “Ben Solo is the coolest guy at school, and he’s so hot. He’s never had a girlfriend ever and no one will shut up about him being in love with you. You can’t just end it.” Rey’s mind short circuited when Tallie said love.

“What?” Apparently that’s all her mind could supply right now. Tallie shook her head and started to pace the room.

“He agreed to go to church with you! What guy would do that?” Tallie threw up her hands and then noticed her desk drawer that was still open. Rey lunged but it was too late. “Oh my gosh this photo is so hot, REY!” Tallie held it to her chest and then fanned herself with it. “You’re living every girl’s dream!”

“But I can’t have a boyfriend! We’ve already done too much!” Rey let it out, growling her frustration and collapsing on the bed. Tallie’s eyes went wide and she literally jumped up and down from excitement.

“What have you done? Oh my gosh Rey, tell me, tell me, tell me!” She jumped and jumped, the photo still clutched in her hand.

“Tallie, shhhh! Your parents are going to hear!” Rey pulled her down onto the bed and Tallie shut her lips, looking eagerly up at Rey. Rey sighed and gave in. “We’ve kissed, a lot.”

“With tongue?” Tallie asked, a huge smile on her face. Rey’s cheeks felt like they could cook an egg.

“Yes...” She whispered and Tallie almost screeched but Rey covered her mouth, giving her a glare. Tallie nodded in ascent and Rey let her go.

“I can’t believe it. You and Ben Solo! Oh, it’s so romantic.” Tallie clutched her heart and fell back onto the bed. She looked over at Rey whose face was still in a deep frown. Tallie sat up. “My parents are okay with boyfriends. They dated in high school you know.”

“They did?” The weight in Rey’s chest seemed to lift just slightly and she jumped up. Could everything be alright? Tallie nodded eagerly while Rey paced the room, pressing her cheeks together with her hands, then wringing them together, then pulling at her hair before stopping before Tallie. “You sure they wouldn’t mind?” Tallie’s smile turned devilish.

“Not at all. Didn’t you know that I have a boyfriend? I’m dating Junn from the 2nd ward.” She looked very pleased with herself and Rey laughed out loud.

“You do? I don’t know him.” Rey was shaking her head in disbelief and Tallie beamed and pulled out her phone.

“He’s Korean. Isn’t he so cute? He asked me to dance at the last dance and we’ve been texting ever since.” She looked so pleased, brandishing the photo at Rey, and her words stirred something in Rey.

“Ben!” Rey launched herself at her pillows and searched for her phone, snatching it right before it fell between her mattress and headboard.

8 Unread text messages.

Rey opened them frantically and started reading.

**Rey don’t say that**

**Rey please**

**Rey?**

**I’m sorry if I pushed you**

**I’m sorry if I made you do too much**

**It’s just so hard to resist you Rey, I can’t stop thinking about you**

**Please talk to me**

**I can’t let you go Rey, I know you’re not supposed to date but maybe you can make an exception for me? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself, I just really want to be with you. I like you so much**

Rey’s heart felt like it was about to burst and she closed her eyes as the emotion swept over her. Tallie grabbed at her phone and yanked it away to read the messages.

“Oh my goodness, he’s so in love with you! Text him back! Right now!” Tallie shoved the phone in her hands and waved her arms frantically. Rey’s thumbs clumsily fingered at the screen, eventually getting out what she was wanted.

_Ben, I’m sorry I freaked you out. You don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry I’ve been so confusing. I like you so much too, and I want to be with you too._

She sent it and Tallie nodded when she showed it to her. “Well, my work here is done.” Tallie grinned at her and with a mock salute, exited her room. Rey exhaled loudly and slumped against her mattress when her phone vibrated less than a minute after she sent the text.

**It’s all right Rey, I know it’s hard for you. I promise I’ll make it worth it.**

_I do think you’re worth it Ben :)_

**So are you okay then?**

_Yeah, I’m feeling good now. I had a good talk with my foster sister._

**Well that’s good. I can’t wait to see you again.**

_I’m excited to see you too, I miss you_

**I miss you too. I want to kiss you so badly rn**

_That sounds nice, I would like that_

**You have no idea how much I want you right now**

_Yeah? :)_

**I can’t stop thinking about what happened in the car. You looked so hot on top of me**

_It felt really nice, I liked it too_

Rey got up to get ready for bed realizing that it was getting dark. She put her phone down to go brush her teeth and when she got back she almost yelped.

**I can’t wait to return the favor. I want to hump you so bad**

**I want to make you feel so good, I want to give you another orgasm**

Rey fumbled with her phone, wondering how she could deescalate the situation, but her body was feeling some kind of way. She rubbed at her crotch, stretching and moving, trying to find relief. She couldn't help but egg him on even though she knew it was wrong. This wasn’t bad, was it? It was just texting.

_I would like that :)_

**Yeah? Would you like it if I held you against the wall at the back of the school and humped you? I could give you an orgasm during lunch so you feel all good and sleepy during history and I could play with your hair**

Rey gasped and her body writhed and she got up quickly to relieve some of the tension she was feeling. She got her PJs out of her drawer and threw them on the bed. She peeled off her hoodie and T shirt and spotted her reflection in the mirror. Her jeans were high waisted and made her bum look really good.

She placed her hands on her waist and twisted this way and that, trying to get a good angle where she could make herself look like a model. She thought she looked really pretty. She sent a text to Ben.

_Yes, that would feel so good_

**Then after class I would walk you to art and kiss you before you go in. Maybe I could model for your class again ;)**

_I liked drawing you_

**We could do a private drawing session if you like**

_That would be fun_

**I could send you some pics to practice if you like**

_Okay_

After a minute or two, she received a few pictures of Ben in nothing but his boxers, taking a mirror selfie. He looked so hot her mouth watered and _down there_ was tingling uncontrollably. She played with the button on her jeans and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked back at the door and ran over and locked it before returning closer to the mirror.

She undid the button and unzipped them slowly, never taking her eyes off herself. She thought about Ben’s texts and swayed her hips as she slowly lowered her jeans over her bum, bending it slightly to make it look bigger. She kicked out of them, then turned to admire her butt in the mirror. She grabbed for her phone again.

_You look so good. You’re so handsome Ben_

**Thank you Rey :) I think you’re so beautiful. I don’t have any pictures of you, can you send me one?**

Rey almost dropped her phone, but realized he hadn’t explicitly asked for an underwear photo. She quickly grabbed a cute blouse and put it on. She took a mirror selfie from the waist up, taking at least ten before finding one she liked and sending it to him.

**Oh my god, you’re so cute. I want to rip that shirt off of you.**

Rey’s stomach flipped in on itself and she suddenly felt very hot. She faced the mirror again and slowly raised the hem of her shirt, revealing her stomach. She took a photo and before she could second guess herself, sent it to Ben. She launched herself onto her bed, her emotions an insane blur, her body full of nervous energy while she waited for him to respond.

**Damn**

**you are the hottest girl I have ever seen**

**I wanna hold that tiny waist in my hands and squeeze you so tight**

**I wish I was with you right now**

_What would you do if you were?_

**I would grab the hem of your shirt and lift if so I could kiss your tummy**

Rey slowly lifted her shirt, the pads of her fingers ghosting over the skin of her stomach and closed her eyes, imaging it was Ben’s lips on her.

**Then I would lift your shirt oh so slowly until I pulled it over your head until you were just in your bra**

Rey lifted the shirt sensually over her head, swaying for herself in the mirror as she thought about Ben. Her bra was cute, a pale pink thing with a little bow. Her panties matched and had a little lacy edge. She felt incredibly sexy. She wished Ben were here doing these things to her. Feeling bold, Rey snapped a picture of herself and sent it to him, then continued running her hands up and down her sides, squeezing her flesh.

**FUCK**

**rey oh my god**

**You are the most beautiful woman**

**I don’t deserve you**

**I need you so bad**

She moaned, her body on fire and finding no relief as she touched her skin. She texted Ben.

_I need you Ben_

**What do you need baby? I’ll do anything**

_I want you, I feel so hot_

**Fuck baby, are you touching yourself?**

_Yes_

Rey looked herself in the mirror and put her phone down. Slowly, tentatively, she inched her hands up her stomach. They were shaking as they rose higher and higher and before she could turn back, they curved over her breasts. She palmed both of them and squeezed. Oh that felt so good, oh my gosh. She moaned a little too loudly and doubled over, it felt amazing.

**I want to touch you so bad. I would pull that cute little bra down and touch your titties so lightly with my fingers.**

Rey groaned and put her phone down. She palmed her breasts, her tits, over and over again and when she got the courage, she pulled them down to reveal her little rosy nipples. She brushed them lightly with her fingers and the tingling sensation it sent down her body was incredible. She cried silently, her body feeling like it might explode from the tension inside.

_Oh Ben, it feels so good_

**It’ll feel even better when i do it. Take a picture for me?**

Rey was too far gone to deny him. It was almost like an out of body experience, like she was watching from afar, unable to sway her decisions in any way that didn’t lead to her pleasure. Something had taken over her body and refused to let go until she found relief. She played with her nipple and took a photo for him.

**Fuck, your tits are perfect, they’d fit perfectly in my mouth**

That mental image almost sent Rey off the edge until she got a knock on her door which scared her so bad she almost fell on the floor. “Good night Rey!” She heard Hera call through the door, then heard her receding footsteps as she said goodnight to their other kids down the hall.

“Good night!” She called back quickly then turned the light out to avoid suspicion, and jumped in bed, covering herself with the blankets like the extra layer could protect her from everything outside. In here, it was just Rey and Ben, and she could forget about everything else, insulated in her little cocoon.

She curled up and smiled as she wrote her response.

_Oh I want that so bad_

**Yeah? I’ll do anything for you sweetheart. I’ll suck on your tits and play with them and make them feel so good. I just wanna lick one nipple while I hold the other one in my hand**

_Please Ben, please do that to me_

**I wanna do everything to you. You’re coming to my house this weekend. We’re going to swim in my pool and I’m going to push you up against the side and kiss you until you can’t stand it and you’re begging me to undress you**

_BEN_

**Then I’m gonna carry you up to my room and throw you on my bed and I’m going to peel your cute little bra and panties off your soaking wet body**

Rey imagined everything vividly in her mind, wanting it all so much to happen. She squirmed and rolled under the covers then in a fit grabbed her pillow and stuffed it between her legs. She rolled her hips into it and moaned loudly, ecstatic to have found something to quell this need that was growing inside her. She shot off a text knowing it sounded stupid but she was out of her mind horny.

_Ben it feels so good, I’m pretending my pillow is you_

**Are you grinding it? Like you did to me in the car? Just imagine you’re lying on top of me and your legs are wrapped around me. I feel much better than the pillow, don’t I? ;)**

_So much better, I wish it was you_

**It will be baby, don’t worry. But for now, just pretend it’s me that’s underneath you. I want you to roll your hips nice and slow, tease yourself, and touch your nipples for me**

_okayyy_

Rey did as he asked, and touched the very tip of one of her nipples lightly, and the feeling sent shocks down her spine. She groaned but forced her hips to slow down to draw out the feeling. She buried her head into her sheets, trying to stifle the moans that wouldn't stop coming from her throat. 

**I’m so hard for you, I’m gonna cum thinking about being inside you**

**I wanna see you naked. I’m gonna strip those cute little dresses off of you and touch all over your body**

Rey looked at the first message and looked at it in confusion, but then squealed when she saw the second.

_I wanna see you naked too, ur right, I couldnt stop thinking abt ur abs_

**I knew it baby ;) I’ll get naked for you tomorrow and you can touch me as much as you want**

**Are you still grinding? go harder babe, i want you to cum**

_mmhmmm_

**I wish i could watch u, i bet you look so fkn good, humping your little pillow n wishin it was me instead, moaning and crying my name**

Rey sobbed as she started to move her hips faster, and the fluttery feeling in her parts started to grow, getting hotter and hotter, everything felt like it was stretching, her body was vibrating.

**I’m gonna fk u so hard Rey, m gonna make you feel so good, u have no idea**

**I’m gonna slip inside you and your sweet legs will wrap around my body and I’m gonna thrust until you scream and get your cream all over me**

**Fk that pillow baby, fk it so hard like you wanna fk me**

_Bennn, oh my goooosh_

Rey started slamming her hips into the pillow, her mouth open in a silent cry as she buried her face into the covers and her hands fisted in the sheets. She couldn’t focus on her phone any more. It vibrated next to her but she needed this now and she couldn't stop for anything. She imagined it was Ben’s strong body beneath her, naked and sweaty, as he stroked her hair and told her how pretty she was and how much he loved her. That image was what finally did the thing. Her vagina fluttered and expanded like the rays of a brilliant sun. The heat of it burned through her body and she arched her back, her mouth open and moaning as she rolled around on the bed, the feeling taking over all of her muscles.

It finally started to slow down and she slumped onto the bed, panting heavily. She placed her hands on her chest and felt her heartbeat racing in her chest. She reached for her phone.

**Rey m gonna cum too god i wanna fk u so bad**

_Ben that felt so good_

**fk did u cum? M so close**

_yeah, i thought about you making love to me ❤️_

**fuck**

**ufkd**

**shteit**

**reeyh**

**oh god**

**What did you think about? You have to tell me**

_I’ll tell you tomorrow. good night Ben ☺️_

**Rey! Please tell me! fuck i gotta know**

_Sweet dreams :)_

**You little tease. I’ll get you tomorrow for this sweetheart 😘**

Rey giggled into her pillow and put her phone down on her bedside table. She sighed and flopped back against her pillows. Ben was right, the orgasm made her so sleepy and relaxed, all she wanted to do was drift off and dream of him. Thoughts of sin and guilt came drifting in, but she pushed them away. She could deal with that tomorrow, for now, she wanted to enjoy everything she had just experienced, so she replayed it again and again in her mind until she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	7. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Lyrics from Electric Feel by MGMT (please go listen to it if you haven’t heard it before, it’s one of my favs)
> 
> So this is your warning, make sure you read the tags because the consent here is VERY DUBIOUS
> 
> Enjoy 😏

_With the voltage running through her skin_

_Standing there with nothing on_

_She gonna teach me how to swim_

_I said ooo girl_

“BUH BUH!!!” Ben belted as he drove, the windows rolled down, the dial turned almost all the way up. He banged his head to the beat, shaking his hair out in the cool morning wind to get that tousled look. The sun was shining through his windows and he couldn’t help but smile broadly as his body moved to the beat that pumped through his car.

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

Ben banged his hands against the wheel, biting his lip and smiling as he flipped the left signal, turning into the student lot. The feeling of Friday was evident as he crawled through the lot, his windows down, ray bans low on his nose.

Kids sat on the hoods of their cars talking, laughing, and making plans for the weekend. Everyone wore smiles and everyone’s shoulders seemed lighter, a substantial weight taken off that only the weekend could bring. Music from multiple cars blared through the space while friends honked at each other from across the way.

Ben drove towards his usual spot, next to Phasma’s silver Charger and Hux’s black Audi. Trudgen was parked next to them, the majority of their group sitting around his Jeep, talking and trying to vape discreetly, which was honestly not discreet at all.

Ben’s tires squealed as he turned into his spot and the music cut off abruptly when he cut the engine. He turned to grab his bag, admiring the back seat of his car. He had spent all late afternoon yesterday compulsively cleaning it when Rey hadn’t text him back. He cleaned up all the wrappers, gathered up all his surf stuff and even vacuumed up all the sand that had been accumulating over the past few months.

His dad had offered to get him a brand new car for his birthday, but he had turned him down, preferring his beat up car covered in stickers. He just couldn’t give up his section of sex wax stickers that he had worked so hard to build. He had seven now. But maybe he should take him up on the offer for Rey’s sake.

Ben hopped out of his car, his smile instantly vanishing when he saw Bazine walking towards him. 

He grabbed his bag as quickly as he could from the back seat and bolted the other way, nodding quickly to Phas and Hux while speed walking away before Bazine could talk to him. He did not feel like dealing with her today.

“Running off to your little girlfriend?” Bazine called to him. He turned around, continuing to walk backwards as he looked at her. She was standing with one hip cocked, arms folded over her chest, obviously trying to push out her boobs even farther. Ben lifted up one hand and shot her a middle finger while he nodded eagerly.

“Yup!” He confirmed, then turned back around, his backpack swinging behind him, and he broke out into a run, wanting to find Rey as soon as possible. He jogged onto campus, slowing when he got towards the front. He looked around and his heart soared when he caught her slight frame and brown hair, up in three cute little buns at the back of her head.

She was wearing a pale pink stiff cotton baby doll dress that featured huge square pockets on the front. She wore grey and white striped socks with cute leather brown sandals, looking every bit a dweeb, but so incredibly cute that Ben wanted to melt right there on the spot. She was talking to her friend Rose, and she still hadn't spotted him gawking at her from across the large open area. 

He sprinted at her, trying to keep his backpack from bouncing too much, but unable to keep the smile off his face. When he was finally only about five feet from her she barely looked to the side, noticing something was off, and let out a scream as he barreled into her. He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up high in the air, still sideways against him.

Her legs kicked wildly and she giggled uncontrollably, trying to free her arms from his hold. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek before putting her feet back down on the ground and letting her turn in his arms.

“Good morning.” Ben grinned and dove in to kiss her, pulling her in tight to his body. When he leaned back, Rey’s face was bright red, and Rose was looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

“Ben...” Rey mumbled, sounding embarrassed but extremely pleased. Rose smiled funny and looked at Rey.

“Well, I’ll see you at the dance then.” She waved and with a small smile, disappeared towards the science hall. Rey waved goodbye and then turned back towards Ben.

“What dance?” Ben asked, curious. Rey smiled shyly.

“There’s a church dance on Saturday. Would you want to come?” Rey asked hopefully.

“Only if you promise to only dance with me.” He told her, squeezing her so tight she yelped. She dipped her head down.

“Well, that’s not really how it works...” She trailed off and Ben squeezed her a few times in succession.

“No—only—with—me.” He squeezed her between each word and she was giggling and frantically trying to escape his hold.

“Ben, stop it!” She could barely get the words out as he started to pinch her sides. The bell rang overhead and she stopped, her eyes going wide. “I gotta go.” She told him reluctantly, pointing towards the math quad, and he kissed her on her hairline.

“See you at lunch.” He smiled as she walked away, staring at her butt, and smiling bigger each and every time she turned around to look at him again.

🍒

Ten minutes into first period he decided he wanted to see her before lunch. He packed up early so when the bell rang he ran out and towards the math rooms, hoping to find her before second. He spotted her walking towards the gym and sprinted up to her, grabbing her from behind and hugging her tight.

“Ben!” Her high pitched voice laughed and her voice was cut off when he kissed her. She melted in his arms, but backed away quickly, blinking up at him shyly.

“Lunch was too far away.” He told her simply and kissed her again. She smiled against him and once again backed away.

“I have go.” She told him, starting to step away from him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

“I’ll walk you. What do you have?” He asked, swinging their hands between them. A group of freshman girls walked by them, staring at their hands and giggling. Ben winked at them and pulled Rey tighter into him.

“Well, I have physics right now, but this was the only time the tennis couch was free to talk.” She pointed towards the gym, where the tennis courts lay beyond. Ben’s brain shorted out.

“You play tennis?” He asked, dumbfounded. How did he not know that?

“Yeah, my last foster sisters all played and they taught me. I’m not that good, but I wanted to keep it up.” She told him and Ben couldn’t help but imagine Rey in a cute little tennis skirt. He had yet to see any part of her skin not covered up by knee length dresses with sleeves and he was dying to see her in literally anything else.

“I’m going to all of your games.” He told her, thinking of sitting behind her so he could admire her ass for as long as he pleased. Rey was bright red and shook her head.

“I probably won’t actually play, I’m not good.” She tried to tell him and he just smiled and shrugged. The warning bell rang and Rey looked up at him. He held tighter to her hand and she laughed. “Go to class Ben.”

“But what if I don’t wanna.” He whined and she extracted her hand from his and pointed towards the classrooms.

“Go, you silly goose.” She laughed and he balked.

“Silly goose?” He practically snorted and she hit him in the chest.

“Oh, whatever!” She pretended to be mad but was laughing and smiling. “Go!” She told him again and pushed him away. He went reluctantly, walking backwards so he could keep looking at her. “Go!” She pointed again, her smile wide but trying to hide it. He blew her a kiss then turned and ran, hoping Mr. Andor would be lenient today.

🍒

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion, Ben seeking out Rey between every period, kissing her, holding her hand, and walking her to class. He knew he was being ridiculous, but no matter how many times he saw her he just wanted to see her again. All he could think about was her hips moving against him, her having two orgasms in one day, their sexting.

More than once he had to excuse himself to the bathroom so he could jerk off, looking at the pictures of Rey on his phone and imagining doing all of those things they talked about together. He was so gone for her it was insane. He didn’t even know how that happened.

All he had wanted was to make out with her, ruffle her feathers a bit and move on. But somehow she had wiggled her way into his heart, and now that she was there he never ever wanted her to leave. She made him feel different, she made him feel happy, she made him feel... content with life. Like he was no longer yearning, searching for something unattainable.

He was feeling rather existential as he played with her hair in history, day dreaming about the things they would do together, especially this weekend. He had plans. Big ones. But his mind kept drifting to farther down the road. What was she doing for college? He should ask. Wait, no, that was insane, it had been like, what, a week? It’s not like he was in love with her or anything... ppffft. Nah.

He looked at her looking up at the board, the sun from the window illuminating her hair, her eyelashes fluttering as she switched her gaze from the board to her notes. A few whispies had fallen from her bun and Ben had made it his personal mission to smooth them down, his fingers lingering at her neck, touching her lightly with the pads of his fingers. He felt her shudder under his touch and he almost moaned right there in the classroom.

Fuck, he needed to get a grip. He thought back to lunch, where they had sat together on the stone wall, mostly doing homework, but every once in a while sharing a small kiss, nothing longer than a few seconds. She had been a little evasive, but there had been too many people around to really talk about anything.

He leaned forward. “Wanna come over later?” He whispered to her and she jumped in her seat at the noise. She usually didn't like taking when class was going on but she turned anyway, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“My tryout practice is after school, but maybe after that?” She whispered back but then her face fell. “But I should ask first.” She said and turned back to the front to continue taking notes. Ben frowned and wondered how he could make this happen. Maybe her parents would feel more comfortable if other adults were there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Any chance you’ll be home tonight?**

It took about ten minutes but she eventually texted him back.

_Dad and I have a dinner party but it’s not until 9. So we’ll be home until then._

Ben smiled to himself. Perfect.

🍒

“Just tell them my parents wanted to meet the girl who is taking me to church, ya know, so they’re comfortable with it and everything.” He told her as Rey brushed nervously on her canvas, a nervous expression on her face and feet tucked behind the rungs on her stool.

“Is that true?” She asked, brush hovering over the page.

“Well, not exactly, but she’s been dying to meet you.” Ben grumbled, annoyed at the uncanny ability his mother had of drawing out any and all secrets from him. Rey looked alarmed.

“She knows about me?” Rey asked and Ben nodded.

“Yeeeah, she... always finds out the truth.” Ben breathed, not sure how to explain the enigma that was his mom. That didn’t seem to help Rey one bit. He scooted his stool closer to her and started to play with her hair. “But don’t worry about her. She’ll love you, I promise. But it’s a good reason, your parents will say yes, I’m sure of it.” He urged her and she let out a sigh and handed her phone to Ben.

“You write it.” She told him and he grinned and opened her phone. Ms. Wren was playing some Motown as everyone worked on their paintings, chatting and laughing, the vibe relaxed and fun. Ms. Wren had just laughed when Ben came in with Rey, but hadn’t told him to leave, so he had dragged a stool over to Rey and had been attempting in vain to distract her the whole period.

“How does this look?” Ben showed her the screen and she narrowed her eyes to read it. She let out a sigh and nodded quickly, closing her eyes hard before opening them again to focus on her painting. She was having a very difficult time with her still life, the oranges falling a little flat. She huffed and her shoulders drooped.

“Why does this look so bad?” She groaned and Ben grabbed the orange in front of her and started to peel it open. “Hey!” She tried to grab it from him but he pulled it out of her reach,

“Hold on, I’m helping.” He told her, peeling open part of it and pulling out a few slices. He laid half of the orange still intact against the table, and spread out a few slices next to it. He looked into her eyes and sucked one of the slices between his lips, licking the juice up that had dripped out on his lips and fingers. “It was too closed off.” He told her, her eyes wide and blush creeping up her neck. He then reached over to the half still together and stuck his finger into the center part, scooping out the white pulp to make it look more open. “There. Add that to the foreground.” He told her smugly, her eyes still tracking his fingers as he arranged the orange perfectly.

She contemplated it for a moment, then a look of determination crossed her face. She mixed a new color, lighter but more vibrant, and she added lots of white streaks to show off the veins of the orange. The extra dimension added the exact effect the painting needed. Ben smiled and fed her an orange slice, much to her surprise. Some juice dripped down her bottom lip and Ben swooped in to lick it up before she could do anything about it.

Rey almost fell off her stool and Ben caught her just in time, the two of them laughing until they noticed Ms. Wren looking at them warmly but sternly, so they giggled quietly to themselves, and Rey resumed her painting.

🍒

“Oh fuck.” Ben gripped the chain link fence that lined the tennis courts, looking through to the most heavenly thing he had even seen in his entire life. The long and tanned expanse of Rey’s legs, bared to him for the first time. Her thighs flexed as she darted from side to side, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

She hit an overhead as he watched, her skirt flapping up and he caught a sight of the teeny tiny shorts she wore underneath. He almost groaned, but kept it tight on account of his friends walking right next to him.

“Damn Solo, you hit that yet?” Vicrul remarked, eyeing Rey hungrily. Ben turned to him with a scowl on his face.

“Fuck off Vic.” Ben told him, turning back to watch Rey. She was focused on her game, but some of the girls on the courts closer to them were preening at the attention from the group of basketball players. Vicrul just laughed.

“Only if I get to fuck off with her.” Vicrul chuckled darkly and Ben turned to him, hands in fists. He really wanted to punch him, he tightened his hand, maybe he would—

“Ben!” He heard her British accent yell from across the courts, and he turned to see her running towards him, a huge smile on her face. She stopped at the fence, gripping the metal and panting. “We’re almost finished. Do you mind waiting?” She asked him, her eyebrows scrunched in worry, like she was actually afraid he wouldn’t want to wait. She really had no idea about anything, did she?

“Not at all.” He told her with a smile, gripping her fingers through the chain link fence. She gavehim one last smile before running off and Ben smirked at Vicrul before leaving the group to head onto the tennis courts.

🍒

“Oh god Rey, Rey.” Ben panted, running his hands up and down her bare thighs, wanting so badly to continue up and over her hips to grab her ass. She was grinding against him again and his dick was so hard he felt like he could burst at any moment.

Rey was making soft little whimpering noises, her hands clasped gently to his shoulders, every once in a while venturing to the back of his neck to play with his hair. She kissed him softly, and her hips were hovering slightly above his own, just barely brushing them with each movement.

He had parked a street down from his house, and neither of them had wasted any time crawling into the back seat and immediately attaching themselves to each other. Rey was being very hesitant though, each movement slow and unsure. Ben couldn’t stand it, he wanted her now.

His hands drifted to the spot underneath her thighs and he lifted her off his lap, and pushed her up against the door, crowding her against the window. He kissed her hard, and then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down with him so they were laying across the back bench. She gasped at the sudden change but her gasp of surprise turned into one of pleasure when he grabbed her ass and rolled his hips up into hers. 

Her gasp was low and guttural and suddenly her hesitancy was gone. He must have hit the right spot. He spread his fingers out to encompass all of her butt, and pulled her hard into him, grinding his hips against hers, while sucking on her neck. He looked up at her and her eyes were closed, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth parted.

He smiled devilishly at her reaction and did it again. This time her head dropped into the crook of his neck, and she was breathing heavily against his skin. “I couldn’t stop looking at your ass in this skirt.” Ben whispered to her, his fingers gripping the edge of the silky material and tugging on it lightly. Rey groaned into him.

Ben started to lightly touch the skin right at the edge of her skirt, moving his fingers back and forth and she shivered and kissed his neck lightly. “You look so fucking good.” He praised her and flipped the skirt up and over her butt. Rey gasped and tried to squirm away form him, but he held her down with his hands on the backs of her thighs, and used her movement to grind into her.

She placed her hands on the seat on either side of his head and lifted herself up to try to move away, but he held tightly to her thighs, rubbing the skin right below the edge of her little spandex shorts. “Ben, no.” She groaned, her head dropping down against his shoulder as he massaged her thighs.

He continued to lightly rub her legs until she finally let her guard down, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her naivety and before she could do anything, he ripped her shorts and underwear down so it exposed her bare ass. He palmed both cheeks and squeezed, grinding up into her hard.

Rey screamed which turned into a deep moan when he squeezed again and shifted his dick so it slotted right at her still covered mound. He started to piston his hips into her, his fingers squeezing the flesh of her cheeks over and over again. She tried to extract her arms from around his neck, but he was moving too fast, and she was barely holding on to sanity as it was. Her moans were getting higher and faster and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was starting to match his thrusting with her own.

He kissed her and opened their mouths wide to slide his tongue in as a distraction. He felt her tongue come into his mouth and he used that opportunity to slide his finger into her ass crack and press down, burying his finger between her plump cheeks.

Rey shrieked but Ben had too good a grip on her to let her go even as she tried to squirm away. She groaned in frustration when he wouldn’t let up and in retaliation, slammed her hips into Ben’s so hard it shook the car. It had the outcome she was looking for but not quite in the way she imagined.

The pressure she had put on Ben’s cock was too much and suddenly he was coming, and hard, in his basketball shorts, squirting all over his boxers, making a mess of himself. Her thrust had not only made him come in his shorts, but it had made her come as well, and from her scream, it seemed like it hadn’t been intentional.

She moaned like she was in pain, and she writhed against him, grinding her pussy against him again and again, groaning as her body released and started to come down from the high. Her movements got slower and slower until she stopped, her breathing hard and labored, her chest rising and falling against his own.

After a few minutes he thought he heard sniffling and he opened his eyes to see Rey’s head buried in his neck. He sat up, bringing her with him. “Rey, what’s wrong?” He lifted her chin to see that a few tears were leaking from her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

She shook her head sadly and dropped her head low. Ben grabbed her cheek in his hand and turned her so she would look at him. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. He dried her tears with his thumb. “Tell me Rey.” He demanded softly and she hunched in on herself, but finally spoke, not daring to look at him.

“I told myself I wouldn’t do this again.” She whispered. Ben looked at her puzzled, but she wouldn’t look up.

“Why?” That kind of hurt.

“Because it’s bad! Ben, I can’t do this! Any of this! Argh why am I such an idiot!” She gripped her hair in her hands and pulled, hunching in on herself and Ben moved her hands away so she couldn’t hurt herself.

“Stop it, stop it Rey. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is! It’s a huge deal! It’s a sin!” She wailed, covering her face with her hands and starting to cry harder. He moved her hands so he could caress her cheeks and dry her tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you. I won’t do it again.” He told her, hoping he wouldn’t have to keep that promise. It wasn’t really a promise anyway. It seemed to help thought because she finally looked at him with her tear stained eyes. “Let’s go to my place and we can just watch a movie and hang out.” He smiled at her and she smiled back, relieved that he was finally on her side. Or so she thought.

🍒

“It’s one of my favorite movies.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. She was leaning against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his with his hand resting on her knee.

“Really? I feel like I’ve never met a boy whose even seen it.” She was pleased, he could hear it in her voice.

“Yeah, my mom always made me watch it with her. I never really told anyone about it though. If anyone asked I’d say my favorite was fast and the furious or some stupid shit like that.” He said and she looked up at him, staring him down. “Oh, sorry, something stupid like that.” He clarified and she nodded before tucking her head back into his chest.

“Your mom seemed really nice.” Rey said softly. She had been so nervous to meet his parents, and he was surprised when they had hit it off so easily. They had been just as exited to meet the girl that Ben hadn’t stopped talking about for a week now. But now that they were alone, Rey had seemed to visibly relax.

His mom had ordered them pizza and it sat on the coffee table as they lounged in the theater room, their legs tangled together on the ottoman that was pushed up against the couch. Mr. Darcy had just helped Elizabeth into the carriage and when he flexed his hand, Ben flexed his hand against her thigh. Rey jumped, but he saw her hide her smile as she reached for another pizza slice, shoving almost half of it into her mouth.

He heard a door slam and Ben glanced at his watch. He grinned, realizing his parents had just left. He waited for Rey to finish her pizza, and waited for the scene when they dance together and the entire room vanishes.

He inched closer to her, and when the music crescendoed he turned to face her and gripped her cheek in his hand, staring down at her until she looked up at him. His eyes flicked down to her lips, and he watched her as she looked down at his, her lips parting and her breath gasping out little puffs of air onto his.

He opened his lips just slightly and moved down slowly, slow enough that she could stop him if she wanted. If she did than he would respect that, but if she didn’t, well, he wasn’t sure if he would stop. He lowered, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and watched as her eyes fluttered closed.

His own eyes closed slowly as his lips came into contact with hers, pressing slowly. He then opened his lips wider, opening hers along with the movement. He tilted his head, letting his lips linger against hers, opening her mouth wider with his lips. He moved his head to the other side slowly and his hand pushed her cheek so she would move hers opposite his.

His lips closed before opening again, kissing Rey slowly and sensually, his belly fluttering and his body started to throb for her. He parted his lips again and hers followed. He moved his tongue out slowly, lightly licking her top lip, then moving the tip of his tongue down and across her bottom lip.

He felt her shudder and he lightly brushed her tongue with his. He pushed in deeper and she opened for him and he wrapped her tongue with his, gripping the back of her neck to keep her there. He tightened his fingers into her hair so she couldn’t move, and then sucked her tongue into his mouth. She jerked but didn’t leave his arms. He let her go slowly and continued to kiss her, but her kisses were more hesitant now. He kissed her a few more times, mouths closed and chaste.

He felt her hands push on his chest, so he slowed down, and before backing away, sucked her lower lip into his mouth and pulled as he backed away, letting it go slowly. He looked down at her and she was red in the face, her hair mussed and lips glistening with their combined saliva. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

“Maybe, *ahem*” she coughed into her fist, “we could do something else?” She looked at him hopefully and he grinned.

“I have just the thing.” He told her, feeling a little bit bad for this, but really not that bad at all.

🍒

“But I don’t have a swim suit!” She tried to protest, but Ben just pushed her out the open glass French doors and into the back yard. The lights glowed beneath the water, and tendrils of steam curled upwards from the surface of the pool and into the dark evening air.

“You’re wearing a sports bra and underwear, that’s basically a bikini.” He told her, leading her over to the cushioned lounge chairs at the edge of the giant oasis like pool. She dragged her feet but he didn't relent.

“I don’t wear bikinis.” She told him and he looked at her funny.

“Why not?” He asked, placing their towels down on the chair.

“They’re immodest.” She said, her arms wrapped around her waist and rocking back and forth on her heels. He strode up to her and gripped her waist in his hands.

“You don’t have to be modest with me.” He told her with an evil little grin and she whacked his pectoral.

“Most of all with you.” She chided him and he let go of her waist, holding his hands up above his shoulders.

“I promise I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to.” He vowed and she sighed. She looked around, her face a storm of nerves and fear.

“You sure no ones here?” She looked into the darkened house and he laughed.

“I promise. They went to a dinner party.” He chuckled and when she looked back at him he shucked off his T shirt. Her eyes widened and before she could look away, he stripped off his pants and kicked them off his feet, smirking as her eyes roamed up and down his legs. He sauntered forward and grabbed the hem of her work out shirt. “Let me help you.”

She tried to back up but he followed, backing her against a stone wall and lifting her shirt up to reveal her stomach. She didn’t verbally deny him, so he took that as a yes, and pulled the shirt up and over her head, revealing her chest only clad in a sports bra. His eyes greedily took in her toned belly, her prominent collarbones, and her tiny breasts.

He stared at them and noticed her nipples starting to show through the fabric. He looked up into her eyes and noticed she was trembling. “You cold baby?” He placed his hands on her waist and moved them up and down rapidly to generate some heat.

She shook her head, but didn't clarify for what purpose, so he grabbed the waist band of her skirt and spandex and pulled them down. She jumped and tried to close her knees, but he pried them open and pulled her skirt and little shorts past them and around her ankles. She looked like she had half a mind to pull them back up, so he forced her feet out of them, and threw them over onto the chair.

He got back up, his eyes tracking her legs as he rose from the ground, stopping at her cute pair of underwear. It was patterned with strawberries, had a ruffled edge, and included a little bow at the front. A perfect little package just waiting to be unwrapped and eaten. His grin was wolffish as he grabbed her hands and walked backwards towards the pool, pulling her with him.

She was hunched in on herself, trying desperately to hide her body to no avail. He led her to the edge and she tried to extract her hands from his. He let her for a moment, but then quickly wrapped his arms around her torso, and with her trapped firmly in his arms, he tipped them both over into the deep end.

Her scream was cut off as they entered the water, and her thrashing stopped as they sank together towards the bottom. The water enveloped them like a warm blanket, the light on the wall illuminating them as they kicked together towards the surface.

They broke upwards and Rey gasped and sputtered. “Ben Solo!” She pushed his chest and he laughed and tackled her again into the water. She writhed in his arms, and he swam them over to the bench at the back of the deep end. They came up for air and she glared at him.

“It feels nice doesn't it?” He spoke before she could and grabbed her waist and hauled her into his lap. He snaked his arms around her torso and rested his head against her chest, sighing deeply. She relented and finally put her arms around him.

“Yeah, it does. But it would have been nice to ease myself in a bit first.” She grumped and he just chuckled.

“But it was more fun this way.” He grinned up at her, his cheek against her breast and she looked at him warmly, a soft smile on her face even as she shook her head in exasperation. He snaked his hand up her arm and behind her neck, bringing her down so he could kiss her. His other hand gripped her waist under the water and inched upward ever so slightly.

She flipped in his arms, jumping away into the water and turning to look at him. “Ben.” She said sternly, splashing him with her feet. He stood on the underwater bench and beamed at her.

“Whoops.” He shrugged, and then jumped from the bench to land right on top of Rey who was floating on her back. She shrieked as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her under the water. They came back up giggling and she splashed him hard before swimming away towards the shallow end. He caught up to her quickly, in a spot where he could stand, and encircled her with his arms. He tickled her sides as she pedaled her feet in the water and laughed and cried for him to stop.

“I will never stop!” He cried as he tickled her sides and she continued to try to climb up his body to get away from him, kicking wildly in the water. She finally got footing and pushed off of him, launching herself into the water and swimming away frantically.

She stopped a little before the wall and turned to see where her pursuer was. Only her eyes came above the water, her hair floating around her as she hid beneath the surface. Luckily, the light was directly on her, and her tanned skin looked amazing against the light blue color of the water.

Ben stalked forward slowly, smirking at her the whole time as she backed up against the wall of the pool, her hands braced against the tile. He moved forward, his steps steady and deliberate, and she rose out of the water, to escape or to stay he wasn’t sure. He held out his hands and slid his fingers over her hips and brought his pelvis against hers, pushing her into the wall of the pool.

Their hips and their chests were pressed together, and he brought his forehead down against hers. She breathed in shakily, and let it out, closing her eyes, but not moving. He looked down at her, and his eyes were drawn to the little cleavage that peaked out from her sports bra.

Their shenanigans had pulled it down, and her breasts were being pushed out, her nipples barely covered by the wet grey fabric. The bra was soaked through, and as it was thin to begin with, he could see the outline of her nipples as they stiffened in the cold air. He wanted to suck on them until Rey cried.

Her eyes were still closed as he held her tight against him, almost as if she would be absolved from any responsibility if she pretended it wasn’t happening. He would be glad to take the fall for her and do all the work.

Het let go of her waist, and because her eyes were still closed, she didn’t notice him lift up his fingers towards her breasts. He reached forward slowly, hardly taking a breath, and touched just barely with his forefinger and middle finger right above the edge of her bra. Her body jerked but she didn’t move.

He brought up his other hand and did the same, caressing her skin with the pads of his fingers. He moved his fingers back and forth, the tips catching on the hem and ducking in before pulling out again. She was breathing heavily, and started to lean away. He followed her, and her elbows rested on the pool deck behind her, accidentally bearing her chest even more to him.

He lowered his head, and with his nose, brushed against her nipple. She shuddered and he passed over it again, nudging her tit lightly with the tip of his nose. She tried to lean back, but it only just spread her out more, and he hunched over her greedily, his legs wide, his thighs clenching against hers in the water. His dick felt warm and weightless, and he brought it closer to her little strawberry undies.

His fingers continued to brush lightly at the skin above her bra, until she was whining, her mouth parted as she looked at him, her eyes hooded. He looked her in the eye and with both thumbs, pressed against her nipples and circled lightly. Her head dropped back and she whimpered.

He let go to caress her skin, teasing her again until she looked at him. He wanted her to watch as he ruined her, so she could never get the image of him out of her head. As she watched, his fingers dipped into her bra and with the gentlest touch, he brushed the tip of her bare nipple.

Rey gasped and he withdrew his finger. He looked at her once more, then looked back at her breasts, knowing she was watching. He grabbed the hem, and started to pull, slowly, just on the right side, until her little rosy nipple popped out. He stared at it, then lowered his mouth until he was just barely not touching her, then exhaled on her nipple, watching as it stiffened and her body shook.

He glanced up at her, then slowly stuck out his tongue and lowered it a few inches above her tit and touched her with the tip. He slid it down towards her nipple, but instead of getting closer, he circled the areola lightly, leaving a wet trail behind. He circled it again as her chest heaved and her breath shook. He looked at her once more, and with her eyes glued to him, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and suckled on it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rey gasped, her breath leaving in one great force, and he could feel her legs shaking between his. He pushed his hips into hers and tightened his thighs to keep her still in preparation. He was still sucking sweetly on her nipple, looking up at her through his lashes. She breathed in heavily, and when he saw her eyes close, he yanked her bra down, exposing both of her breasts.

Rey yelped but Ben held her steady with his hips, and before she could do anything, he sucked her entire boob into his mouth and with his other hand his palmed her entire tit and started to knead it, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

“Ben, no, stop, please...” Rey panted, but made no move to leave, even going so far as to arch her back to move her chest closer to him. She watched him as he palmed both of her tits in his hands and switched his mouth to the other nipple. He licked it long and hard with his broad tongue, then flicked it, watching her every reaction.

He closed his lips around her nipple and sucked hard, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he fondled her pretty little tits with his big hands. Rey seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was by the sounds she was making.

She was breathing so heavily it almost felt like his hands were moving up and down with the movement of her chest and her eyes were so glazed over she almost looked drugged. Ben fucking loved it.

He watched her for a moment, and when her guard was down, he ripped the bra up and over her head, pulling it from her arms even as she tried to pull it back down. He got it off of her successfully and tossed it towards the lounge chairs, hearing the wet smack as it landed on the pavement.

“Ben!” She wailed, her arms coming up to cover her breasts and looking around wildly to see where it had landed. He ignored her and grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms so the were T’d out on the edge of the pool. He slid down her body so his face was in her cleavage, then massaged her nipple between his lips.

“You’re so fucking good Rey.” Ben spoke with her nipple in his mouth, continuing to suck on it. He felt her shake her head and murmur to herself. He let her nipple go and sucked in the flesh of her under boob and sucked hard. She squirmed in his arms and after a good minute, he finally let go and inspected his work. It was mottled purple and pink and he kissed it happily.

She looked down in confusion and he realized she wouldn’t see it until she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe she’d send him a picture. She was watching him again, so he started to lather her breasts with cute little kisses, pecking all around and making her laugh.

He looked up at her from between her cleavage and grinned widely, which must have looked extremely goofy because she couldn't suppress a giggle that bubbled out of her throat. He smiled again and then buried his face in between her boobs and motor boated her.

“What the— Ben!” She screamed and he just chuckled as he blew raspberries into her cleavage, bringing his hands up to play with her titties some more. He was getting really hard now, and he was dying to feel other parts of her body. She was still beaming and giggling at him, so he placed his hands underneath her armpits and thrust her up and back so she was sitting on the edge of the pool.

He stared up at her for a moment, and she looked down at him with her face scrunched up, trying to figure out what he was doing. He then looked down at her strawberry covered pussy and licked his lips.

“Ben, no— aaah!” Rey screamed when Ben used his hands to widen her legs and then dove in and placed his open mouth against her cunt. He mouthed at her, eating her out the best he could with her underwear still in the way. For now. “Ben— no— I can’t...” Her voice trailed off as he sucked one of her labia between his lips, and pulled on it before diving back in, kissing her pussy through her soaking underwear.

He hoped it wasn't just wet because of the pool. She was thrashing wildly against the concrete flagstones and Ben brought up one of his hands to push down on her stomach to hold her down. He used his teeth to nip at her, the bites softened by the fabric.

He used his long nose to nudge her hole open wider, burying it in there like a little caress, shoving the fabric in deeper. His movements had knocked her underwear askew, and now one of her lips were poking out of the hem. He grinned, then used his nose to drag it the rest of the way, exposing her.

It was too dark to get a good look, and the second his nose hit the delicate hairs guarding her, she lunged out of his grip and ran towards her clothes, her wet feet slapping against the ground. Ben grabbed the edge of the pool and vaulted himself out, sending a wave of water splashing across the pavement, his long legs quickly catching up to her.

She was bent over trying to grab her bra, and Ben grabbed around her waist and hoisted her back up, a hand on her hip and the other on her breast. He nuzzled his head in her neck and brought his other hand up to fondle her. She groaned and her knees buckled, so he held her up while continuing to play with her.

“Ben, oh my gosh, Ben, please— I can’t!” She was sniffling and moaning at the same time, her pleasure muddled and confused with her guilt.

“Why not baby, doesn’t it feel good?” Ben asked her, voice low. He said it with a roll of his hips into hers and she whimpered when she felt his hard dick against her ass.

“I— oh it feels so good, but I, It’s not—“ She tried but Ben whipped her around to face him and pushed her down onto the lounge chair.

“You want it as much as I do, admit it.” Ben demanded as he straddled the chair to sit in front of her. Her eyes were red and glazed over, and her hair was a dripping mess from the pool.

“But—but,” She tried to get out, but he pushed her shoulders so she was laying back.

“Admit it.” His voice was deep and clear and she whined. She shook her head but she finally relented.

“Yes.” She whispered it, so softly the gurgle of the water almost drowned her out.

“Good girl.” Ben soothed her, then grabbed her knees, yanked her legs open and pulled them upwards so she fell quickly onto her back with her hips up in the air and on top of his thighs. “I think we’re done with these.” Ben grabbed the hem of her panties and ripped them down her legs, flinging them across the pool deck.

“Ben!” Rey tried to get up but she wasn’t fast enough, and Ben descended on her like a man dying of hunger. He ate her ravenously, sucking and licking her bare lips quickly before she could change her mind. His strong arms were wrapped around her thighs, holding her up so her cunt was almost level with his face.

She was completely naked now, and he loved that he got to admire her body as he held her up in his arms, looking down at her from his position. He stared at her form between her legs, and she looked at him, moaning and crying and thrashing her shoulders, trying to find release. She was so pent up.

“You taste—“ He buried his tongue in her hole and lapped at her “—so fucking good, oh my god.” He said it with his mouth full of her cunt and she made the cutest little whine, her hazel eyes staring up at him with a mixture of desire and fear.

He kept eye contact as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, his tongue the first thing to penetrate her. His dick was jealous and twitching in his boxers, tenting them, but he kept his focus on her, staring at her as he opened his mouth wide and consumed her entirely.

He sucked on where he thought her clit might be and by the sounds she was making he was sure he found it. His mouth was getting tired, so he lowered her hips to his and he scooted closer to her so he could slot his cock between her ass cheeks.

He put two fingers on her clit and started to rub, and used his other fingers to massage her lips. “Ben, Ben— no, don’t touch—“ Rey screamed as her orgasm hit her, her legs hovering and vibrating in the air, her eyes clenched tight and hands fisted in the cushion of the chaise. 

Ben stopped, bummed he didn't get to put his finger inside, but he needed release, now. He gripped her hips and slammed her body into his, his body doubling over her and groaning at the contact it made.

Rey was wheezing, her body spent and loose on the cushions as Ben used her hips to grind against his cock. The metal legs of the chair were skipping and sliding on the wet ground as he moved his hips, his grunts louder than the ugly scraping noise it made.

“Oh fuck, Rey, fuck, fuck, fuck—“ He swore loudly and suddenly he was coming in his boxers. He slowed his hips down and sat there, his hands still holding her hips. He was panting wildly, his eyes closed, and he realized he wanted to see her. She was staring up at him in awe, her eyes wide and lips parted. Her body was flushed all over and covered with droplets of water that could be from the pool or from exertion.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both of their breathing finally calming down, their heart rates decelerating. Rey’s eyes never left his when she finally spoke.

“I’m going to hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t post a ton on twitter, but i do like a lot of fan art, and I really wanna make more reylo friends, so come find me on Twitter! 
> 
> [Mae2d2](https://twitter.com/mae2d2)


	8. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this update took forever! My brother was in town, and then I just had a rough week, but I finally got it finished. I have the next chapter mostly written so it should be up soon I think ;)

Rey fidgeted with the buttons of her cardigan as she walked through the church gym doors, trailing behind Rose and Finn who were talking animatedly and Poe who was already starting to dance as they moved forward through the crowd.

Titanium was blasting through the speakers on the stage and the crowd in the middle was growing steadily as more and more people arrived. Poe bee lined directly for the center, while Rey, Rose, and Finn walked slowly after him.

Rose and Finn started to bob their heads to the music, smiling and laughing at Poe’s antics as he cleared a spot for himself in the center, dancing with all arms and dramatic hair flips. Rose nudged Rey’s elbow with hers, trying to get her to move a little, and Rey smiled and swayed for a moment before fiddling with her buttons again and stared at the doorway, frowning when a group of short fourteen year olds entered looking extremely eager.

Rey sighed and looked away from the door. There was no way he was going to come, and she might as well accept it. She smiled benignly at Rose and tried to get her limbs to move, but her body felt heavy with worry and her mind was weighed down by everything that had happened. When she had—

“Hey Rey, would you wanna dance with me?”

Rey looked up from her stupor to see Klaud staring down at her, his goofy face smiling brightly at her. The song had changed to a slow one without her noticing and couples were already pairing up. He was not at all cute, but he was nice and always said hi to her at seminary, so she nodded politely and stepped away with him to an empty spot.

He placed his puffy hands on her upper back, almost to her shoulder, and his other hand grabbed hers. His palm was sweaty and she noticed that he was breathing heavily. She realized it must have been really hard for him to ask her to dance, so she smiled warmly at him and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

They moved almost robotically to the music, each of them trying to avoid eye contact. She alternated between staring at his red hair, and trying to avoid looking at the doorway, which remained fairly empty. She asked him about school, and after a few one word answers, she let them dance in silence, which seemed more comfortable for him anyway.

Her mind wandered and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep her mind off of Ben. She couldn’t keep her mind from replaying everything that had happened last night. When they had kissed in the car, watching the movie, then the pool... they had done so much and Rey was really starting to freak out.

She knew what they did was wrong, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew she loved it and she couldn’t stop daydreaming about it. The feel of Ben’s nose brushing against her nipple, his lips caressing her _down there_. He had been absolutely rabid last night and Rey had been simultaneously frightened and extremely aroused by his intensity.

She felt a little tingle in her belly and she cut off all lines of thinking. She looked back up at Klaud and his face did just the trick, quelling the flutters that had been building inside. Both of them sighed in relief when the song was over and Klaud thanked her and quickly walked back over to his small group of friends, wiping his sweaty hands on the front of his khakis.

Rey looked at her own hands and grimaced, then tried to wipe them discreetly against her embroidered floral dress. The typical bass heavy dance music started up again and everyone returned to the center, yelling and jumping, so Rey quickly maneuvered her way out, spotting Finn and Rose a little outside of the middle of the dance floor.

They were discussing a few of the couples that had danced together and Rey sighed, looking to the door once more and turning away again. She took in a deep breath, then let it out, opening her eyes and forming a determined look on her face. No more waiting, no more looking at the door. She was going to have fun.

She followed Finn and Rose who had already started moving towards the center, and started to jump along with everyone else, smiling widely for good measure. Rose whooped when she saw Rey dancing and grabbed her hand in the air so they could dance together. They twirled and spun each other around, giggling and laughing while trying not to fall over.

Rose spun Rey out a little too hard and Rey tripped over her feet, stumbling and giggling until she accidentally rammed into someone.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“ Rey blabbered and tried to turn when a pair of arms grabbed around her waist and squeezed hard. She wheezed and turned to see Ben smirking down at her. Her heart soared and her stomach fluttered as she stared up into his eyes, her lips parted and cheeks flushed.

“You always fall so easily for me, don’t you?” He whispered to her and her fluttering stomach dropped.

“Ben!” She whispered angrily at him, pushing against his chest. He just smiled and pulled her in closer, reaching up to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear. She looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard his comment and turned back to him and sighed.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked softly, his smirk changing into a look of concern. She looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She winced, looking at her brown leather sandals with the gold accents. He grabbed one of her hands and caressed her cheek with the other. When he had driven her home last night, she had immediately started crying, and then had proceeded to yell at him for everything they had done. Like it was all his fault.

“I kind of deserved it.” He said nonchalantly. When she looked up he was shrugging and laughing. “I’m sorry I pushed you. I won’t do it again.” She was going to tell him that it was her fault too, that she wasn’t blameless, when he brought her in close and whispered. “Unless you want me to.” He moved back so they were almost nose to nose and she glared at his cocky little smirk.

“Well I won’t.” She folded her arms against her chest and against the pull he had against her and tilted her chin up. “No more than kisses for you Ben Solo.” She told him sternly and he grinned.

“So I do get kisses still?” He looked positively devilish and she scoffed and started to walk back towards Rose and Finn who were pretending to dance but mostly just spying on them. Ben chased after her, grabbing her hand and yanking her back to face him. “How about one right now, as an apology for yelling at me?” He gave her his best pouty face and she laughed and shook her head.

“Not at a church dance!” She tried to get away but he wouldn’t let her.

“What about outside?” He queried.

“Ben!” She was giggling and he was starting to swing her arm back and forth to the music.

“Fine, fine, later then.” He held his hands up when she gave him a look. “But just kissing, got it.” She nodded and he put his hands down. “Can I still use tongue?”

“Ben!”

🍒

Rey was starting to sweat after a few more fast songs, and sighed in relief when a slow song started up. She looked up to see Ben grinning down at her and he quickly pulled her in, putting both hands around her waist.

“No, it’s like this.” She grabbed one of his hands and brought it up with hers. Ben looked around the room and finally noticed everyone else.

“Why is everyone dancing like this? This isn’t the eighteen hundreds.” Ben gave their clasped hands a scathing stare and Rey couldn't help but giggle, along with a couple that swayed by them.

“Might as well be.” The boy said, his dance partner laughing at his joke. They danced away and Ben looked puzzled.

“It’s to keep us more chaste.” Rey told him and Ben barked out a laugh.

“Oh my god, like that’s going to do anything.” He searched around for a second and nodded to the side. “Look, he’s practically grabbing her ass.” Rey looked over and sure enough a boy she didn't know was trying to discreetly grab the girl’s butt, and the girl was trying to shimmy closer to him to allow it. Rey frowned.

“Well, it probably helps.” Rey tried and Ben chuckled.

“Yeah, sure. Like it helped Elizabeth and Darcy. You can’t stop sexual tension.” Ben concluded and Rey’s eyebrows rose.

“Sure you can.” Rey said and Ben shook his head.

“One touch says you can’t.” Ben’s eyes shot down to her chest and she quickly glared up at him.

“Ben! No!” She whispered frantically and Ben smirked. He suddenly perked up, his back ramrod straight, and his hand sliding up to her shoulder blade. He stopped their swaying and then stepped back, pulling her into a waltz.

She had learned the steps once, a few years ago at a youth activity, but her partner then had stepped on her feet as many times as she had stumbled across the floor. Those bumbling attempts were nothing compared to dancing with Ben. He seemed to know what he was doing, pulling her along with perfect steps. He guided her effortlessly across the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri played, one of Rey’s favorites from her days of reading Twilight. It was a perfect waltzing song, the beat steady yet flowed nicely. Ben’s hand gripped her tight, and his thumb caressed her knuckles.

“You can’t ignore sexual chemistry Rey.” Ben told her matter of factly, his fingers on her shoulder blade inching up to brush against the soft skin at the back of her neck. Her breathing was shaky as his fingers wound into a few of her hairs, twirling them and then letting them go.

His hand returned to her back, and at a swell in the music, he dipped her just barely in a gentle arc while spinning, bringing her up so close to him that she could feel his breath fan out against her cheeks. She felt herself blush as he stared down at her, leading her back into the steps once again.

He never looked away form her, his eyes burning into hers, his warm hands never leaving her body. He pressed closer with every step, until they were chest to chest, and she could feel the rise and fall of his calm breathing.

The song crescendoed, and Ben dipped her again, but lower this time, and then right back up into his arms. He pulled her in so his lips brushed against her cheek and back to her ear.

“Am I wrong?” He whispered as the song ended. Rey was paralyzed in his arms, her heart beating rapidly and her face flushed. He slowly backed away, only enough to be able to look her in the eyes. He dipped his head like he might kiss her, and her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily. She felt his breath ghost her lips and she parted them in her stupor.

There was a pause and then she felt a short breathy chuckle brush against her lips. “I’m not wrong.” She opened her eyes to see Ben standing up straight again, the cockiest grin splashed across his face. His eyebrows rose and his eyes darted down to her breasts and then back up to hers.

She groaned in exasperation and turned on her heel to head out of the gym. Ben followed close behind, tugging the back of her dress as he caught up to her.

“Where are you going?” His hand found it’s way to the small of her back.

“To get some water.” She told him, exiting the gym and into the quiet and darkened hallway. A few people were at the water fountain already, hiding out during the slow song, but were slowly making their way back inside.

Rey’s stomach was fluttering, and her entire body felt hot. She was panting heavily and the way Ben kept grabbing the back of her dress was not helping. She bent low and drank a huge gulp of water while Ben stood silently behind her. She heard the doors to the gym close and the minute they did, Ben’s hands gripped her waist from behind, his fingers twitching.

Ben bent low over her back to whisper in her ear. “You owe me.” His hand started to creep up her torso, and Rey kept drinking water, wondering if she pretended she didn’t know what was happening, it wouldn’t count.

He brushed the back of his fingers against her the underside of her right breast and she gasped, stopping the flow of water and gripping the sides of the fountain with both hands. His hand flexed and she heard the crank of the door and jumped out of his grasp, walking away from him slowly and hoping it looked natural.

A giggling group of girls exited the gym, all smiles and talking excitedly with their hands about all the cute boys at the dance. Rey started to walk back towards the gym, Ben following close behind.

They passed the girls, a few of them eyeing Ben up and down hungrily. Rey’s lips practically curled into a snarl as she glared at them, daring them to take him from her. Ben snaked his arm around her waist and squeezed her tight, quelling her rather rash burst of anger. She shook her head, trying to clear her foggy brain.

Why was she suddenly so angry? That was very unlike her. She frowned as she opened the gym doors and strode to the side of the dance floor where Finn and Rose were standing and chatting. Rose smiled as they approached and Finn stared awkwardly at Ben, obviously trying to hide his hostility.

“I don't think we’ve officially met, I’m Rose by the way.” Rose stuck her hand out to Ben and he shook it happily.

“Yeah, I know you. You were in my Algebra class freshman year. You’re a genius.” Ben told her, much to Rey’s surprise. All three of them looked at Ben, Rey in shock, Finn in annoyance, and Rose in cocky gratitude.

“Well finally someone acknowledges it.” Rose said happily, poking Finn in the ribs. Finn grunted and frowned at Ben, arms crossing against his chest. Right then, the song ended and a new slow one started up. Ben grinned at Rey but before he could hold his hand out, Rey felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey Rey, wanna dance with me?”

Rey turned to see Beaumont, who was alternating between smiling at her and throwing shady looks at Ben. Rey tried her best to smile and nodded her head, not daring to look back at Ben. Beaumont turned and Rey scrambled to follow after him. He led her far from where they had been talking, presumably to somewhere where Ben couldn’t see them.

He turned and with a smile held his hand out for Rey to grab. She stepped closer to him and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder and his found the side of her back. They started to move side to side and Rey tried really hard to keep her eyes on Beaumont, and not try to look for Ben.

“So I heard you made the tennis team, that’s awesome!” Beaumont started and Rey grinned.

“Yeah—“

“I’m sure you already know, but I’m on the varsity soccer team, and we practice right next to the tennis courts so I’ll be seeing you more often than just on Sundays.” He told her and Rey grinned in assent. “Our team is five and one right now, which is really good. I’m a striker, if you didn’t know, that’s the best position, I score all the goals.” He flashed her a cocky grin before continuing.

“It’s too bad we don't have any classes together. I’m in all AP’s so I usually don’t have any classes with my friends.” He lamented and Rey furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say that she was, in fact, in many AP classes, but he rambled on. “The kids in our stake are just so unmotivated, you know?” She didn’t know.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to get into BYU but me. Provo, that is. I’m sure everyone will get into Idaho.” He said with disdain and Rey just elected to stop trying to converse at all. “And who knows if any of them will go on a mission. I want to go foreign and learn a new language. Being in the states would be boring.”

Rey tried to look around his shoulder, finally spotting Ben leaning against the back wall, his eyes boring into hers. A pair of girls crossed closely in front of him, probably trying to get his attention, but he just stepped to the side so he could continue to look at Rey. She grinned.

“Do you want to go on a mission?” He finally stopped and she wasn’t sure if he was actually going to let her respond. She wasn’t sure, she had thought about it—

“I—“

“Well, it wouldn’t really matter anyway, I’m sure you’ll get married really soon, you’re pretty great, even for a convert.” He clarified and Rey’s annoyance flashed into a burst of anger.

“Exc—“

“Hey, maybe if you’re still single when I get back, we can try dating.” He waggled his eyebrows, continuing on, completely oblivious to the rising tension within Rey. “I would date you now, but I don't want to distract myself before my mission. And my parents will give me a thousand dollars if I don’t kiss anyone.” He said smugly, like that was some sort of accomplishment. Rey scoffed but Beaumont didn’t notice, as the song had just ended, and he had spotted his friends.

“Well, thanks for dancing Rey, see you at church tomorrow!” He waved her off and strode over to his friends, leaving her stranded in the middle of the dance floor. Rey seethed as he walked away, then whirled around, spotting Ben sulking on the back wall. He looked just as angry as Rey and she stomped towards him.

He looked up when she got closer and his sneer turned into confusion when he saw the look on her face as she strode towards him furiously.

“Rey? Are you— woah!” Rey grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the door, causing him to stumble after her. She pulled him through the hall and out the doors and into the parking lot. She looked around for a moment, spotting his beat up Subaru towards the back. She nodded and jerked him forward. They reached his car and he fumbled with his keys, trying to get them out of his pocket while she was pulling on his other hand. “Rey, what happe—mmmm“

Rey shoved him against the car door, threw her arms around his neck, and surged up to kiss him hungrily. Ben’s body was still in shock, but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, just as passionately.

They were writhing against each other obscenely, hands roaming and gripping in the darkness until they heard the front door of the church building open and the music pour out of it. Rey jerked back, grabbed his keys from his hands and opened the car. She placed them back in his hand and serenely opened the passenger side door and slipped in.

She waited for him to sprint around the car, and watched as he threw himself into the seat, then pealed out of the parking lot like his life depended on it. He looked over at her with an intense look on his face.

“You’re not going to dance with anyone else.” He said hard as he sped down the road.

“I know.” Rey replied and Ben looked taken aback by her easy compliance. “I don’t want to dance with anyone but you anymore.” Ben’s grin was devilish and she may have heard a whispered “you’re mine” from Ben, if she wasn’t mistaken. They both stared forward, but unable to not glance at each other every few seconds.

He drove them to an empty park, stopped the car and before he could even turn it off, Rey was clambering over the center console and into his lap.

She straddled his hips and when their lips met this time, they didn't part. His lips never left hers, even when she started grinding her hips against him, when he pulled her sweater off, when she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his shoulders, revealing his bare chest.

They never parted until what felt like minutes, but was probably an hour later, when Ben unzipped the back of her dress. She gasped and finally she detached herself from him, panting in his lap as they looked each other in the eyes.

“You owe me, remember?” He said breathlessly, staring at her breasts hungrily. Rey continued to breathe heavily, her lips parted and eyes hooded. She didn’t say yes, or no, so Ben continued pulling her dress down over her shoulders, his eyes taking in every inch of bare skin that was revealed.

She watched as his fingers led the fabric over her shoulders, over her chest, and then down to pool around her waist, revealing her light pink bra. The car was hot, the windows fogged over, but Rey still couldn’t suppress a shudder, her body trembling and breath shaking as Ben stared at her, his fingers twitching against the dress that he was still holding. 

His fingers climbed upwards to the soft skin of her stomach, the pads of them touching her so lightly, enough to tickle, but Rey just groaned at the feel of his hands on her. She wanted more. She needed him to touch her everywhere, but Ben was savoring it, probably afraid that he could never have it again. In this moment, Rey wanted to give him everything.

His fingers trailed upward, stopping at the edge of her underwire, and his fingers rounded her bra, back and forth along the bottom, back and forth, her stomach swaying the same as his fingers. His left hand finally rose higher, but only touched along the side of her bra, going up and up until it came to her strap. He followed the strap up to her shoulder, gripping it between his fingers lightly.

Time seemed to crawl as he slowly looked up at her through his lashes, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted and moist, glistening from the street lights outside the car. She watched him with rapt attention, her eyes half closed, her breath coming out in short pants.

He finally started to pull on the strap, guiding it down her shoulder until it fell of its own accord, falling down and resting against her arm. His fingers trailed down her bare skin, over her collarbone and down until he reached the top of her bra, where it was gaping open.

He stroked the top of her breast lightly, his fingers dipping in to the space left open by her bra. Rey’s body shuddered when his fingers brushed just barely above her areola. He gripped the top of the cup, then pulled it down, ever so gently, revealing her to his gaze. Her breast spilled out and Ben stared at it in awe as it fell gently against her bra. A moment passed, his breath warming her skin, then Ben surged forward, his lips latching around her nipple and sucking hard, his other hand pushing on the small of her back to bring her closer to him.

Ben’s head bobbed back and forth, sucking heavily on her, the sounds he was making lewd and intoxicating. Rey sobbed above him, her body catching on fire, the heat reaching to that spot that made her feel like she was going mad.

“Oh my god, _Rey_.” Ben groaned around her nipple, his fingers gripping her waist so tight it would probably leave bruises.

“Oh Ben, oh Ben.” Rey cried, tears leaking from her eyes as she ran her fingers frantically through his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest. Her hips started to move rapidly against him and he met her thrusting with his own.

He jerked his hips up so hard her other breast started to jiggle up and down, so with his other hand he popped it out of the bra and kneaded it with his fingers. With his left hand he held her hip and rocked her body into his. She felt the thing in his pants start to grow hard and it felt so good on her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to hump him faster, wiggling around until it hit her in where it felt the best.

His hand left her for a moment, and suddenly they were falling and Rey yelped in surprise, throwing her arms around him for safety. Ben chuckled, and Rey noticed he had pulled the lever on the chair so they were now lying down. Without further ado, Ben grabbed her bum in both hands and started to hump her body into his. His mouth searched out her other breast and he sucked in the entire thing.

Rey moaned as his fingers played with her butt, and then felt as her dress was lifted up and over, so all of it was just around her waist. His hands slid in underneath her panties and he started to pinch and squeeze the flesh of her butt cheeks. She giggled and squirmed on top of him, which made Ben groan.

She squirmed more, loving the sounds that were coming from him. “Oh my god Rey, fuck, I need you, I need you.” Ben chanted as he thrust up into her over and over again, his hands glued to her butt.

Rey buried her hands in the hair at his neck, kissing him hard and meeting all of his thrusts with her own.

“Oh Ben, I want you, I want you so much.” She moaned as she started to thrust harder. Her heart was racing so fast she felt like her body could explode at any minute. She was starting to get really sweaty, and her limbs were shaking from the exertion and the tension. The pressure was building and she needed more, _now_.

Rey let out a guttural scream and started to hump into Ben so hard it felt like she was jumping on a bed. The car was shaking and Ben was grunting with every hit of her hips, and her knees were barely clinging on to the chair.

“Ah Ben! Oh! Oh my, Oh my gosh, oh Ben!” She cried, her body moving so fast she wasn’t sure how she was even still going. Ben kissed her hard and her heart exploded in her chest. She felt warm all over and tears leaked from her closed eyes.

“Oh Ben, I love you, I love you so much.” Rey sobbed, kissing him all over his face. With a final thrust her body reached that peak, her legs vibrated, her arms clenched tight around Ben’s neck and she cried and moaned as she ground herself slowly against him, drawing out the feeling until it finally started to go away.

She kept her face buried in his neck, delirious and sated, not wanting to move. Ben started to move his head, bumping her forehead with his own, silently asking her to move. She raised up just a little, smiling down at him, feeling like she was drunk.

“You love me?” He asked and Rey’s heart rate jumped. Had she said that out loud? Ben’s eyes searched hers and she nodded sheepishly, unsure of how he was going to react. He looked at her blankly, and then suddenly he was flipping her around so that she was on her back against the chair and he was straddling her hips.

“Oh my god Rey, I love you too.” Ben kissed all over her cheeks, moving her sweaty hair from her forehead to kiss her there too. He started to dry hump her just as hard as she had done to him and he groaned loudly and kissed her nipples, sucking on just the tips.

Rey was a warm pile of happy goo as she lay below Ben, basking in his love and attention as her body sat and took what he wanted. Ben’s mouth popped off of sucking her nipple and he brought it up to her neck and started to kiss upwards.

“Rey, be my girlfriend, please?” He implored her, sucking on her neck and then kissing under her jaw. Rey giggled and nodded her head.

“Mmhmmmm.” She mumbled happily, her body starting to heat up again with the way Ben was thrusting into her. Her vagina started to flutter again and she didn't know what it was going to do. She had already had the thing, right?

“Yes, yes, you’re all mine, all mine to kiss, and love.” Ben mumbled between kisses, then sucked on her lips, Rey still smiling and basking in the moment underneath him. “You’re mine Rey, I love you, oh my god I love you.” He groaned as his hips pistoned faster and faster and suddenly the movement was too much for Rey.

She cried out and her body was cresting again, her insides fluttering and her body twitching. She was panting heavily and Ben looked at her in awe. “Did my baby girl just cum a second time?” He asked her, moving his hips languidly into hers. She looked at him with wide eyes, not really sure what just happened or how, but he just grinned at her devilishly.

“My poor little girl, she was so horny she just had to have two, huh?” He said with a brutal thrust of his hips. She cried out at the stimulation and he humped her again and harder. “So— horny— for— me.” He punctuated each word with a snap of his hips and Rey let out a wail, her body so overwhelmed. All her senses felt simultaneously heightened and muddled.

“Can’t wait to fuck you, damn.” He snarled, breathing heavily, his hands groping her breasts as he thrust into her over and over and over again. “You greedy little thing.” Her body started to crest again and she started to cry, so aroused and so confused.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ben yelled as he humped her, the car shaking around them. “Rey!” He screamed her name and suddenly he was panting, his eyes closed and his hips stilled. His final thrust made her vagina flutter again, smaller this time, but still pleasurable, and Rey cried out at the feeling, pulling Ben into her and holding him tight against her.

“Oh Ben, Ben.” She cried into his neck as he breathed heavily against her shoulder.

“Fuck Rey, I love you so much.”

They laid there for awhile, their heart rates slowing down, and their breathing finally returning to normal. Rey realized how sweaty she was and she really hoped Ben didn’t notice. Ben finally raised his head and looked down at her, his smile lopsided and silly.

“Want to come to my place after church?” He asked and Rey laughed.

“You’re coming to church?”

“Of course. And you’re coming to my room.” He grinned and Rey didn't know wether to be thrilled, or frightened.

🍒

Rey sat anxiously in the pew, staring over her shoulder every other second at the doorway. It felt just like last night when she couldn't stop staring at the entrance for Ben to walk through. Although this time she knew he was coming, but her racing heart still was having a hard time believing it. 

She turned back around when Jacen plopped a coloring book of Nephi in her lap, shoving crayons in her hand so that he could watch her color it. The organ was playing the prelude hymn, and people were slowly making their way to their seats now that it was the top of the hour. Rey nervously glanced back at the door, and with one minute left until the start, Ben came sauntering in, hands in his pockets of his black jeans, wearing a light blue button up shirt, tucked in with a checkered vans belt.

His hair fell in his eyes and he flipped it out, looking around the room and grinning broadly when he spotted Rey. Rey noticed a few people look at him strangely. The missionaries eyed him with interest, probably wondering if he was an investigator, the old ladies in the back frowned at his black jeans and combat boots, and some younger girls swooned as he walked passed their rows.

He slid into the bench next to Rey, his arm immediately going around her shoulders and Rey gulped, not sure how anyone would react. She looked up to see her foster father looking at Ben with interest, then he stood and walked to the pulpit to address the congregation.

Ben leaned over, practically nestling his head into her neck. “Sorry I’m late, my mom kept trying to make me change.” He chuckled and Rey smiled shyly, her head ducking like a turtle out of embarrassment. Ben just laughed and straightened up, looking at her with a bemused smile before turning to the front to listen to the start of the meeting.

Rey was really being thrown for a loop here. Everything seemed to indicate a normal Sunday morning, except for the heavy arm around her shoulders, and the large boy sitting next to her. She kept looking up at him, surprised and shocked every time that he was even there.

She tried to pay attention as they sang the opening hymn, or during the sacrament, but she couldn’t help but watch Ben as he watched everything with interest. She had never realized how weird everything was until watching it from another person’s perspective. Would he think she was weird as well?

She felt a pinch at her waist and she jerked and looked up at him. He winked at her before returning his attention back to the first speaker. Rey’s heart was racing, realizing what she was going to have to do later. It was always hard for her, but it was going to be especially difficult today.

Ben must have noticed her fidgeting, because with his other arm not around her, he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight until she looked up at him. He looked at her a little confused, probably wondering why she was so antsy, but she just shook her head and smiled. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Right then, Jacen lunged across Rey’s lap and thrust a sheet of paper into Ben’s hand, along with a handful of crayons. “Draw fo me!” He demanded in a whisper, crawling over Rey’s lap so he could get a better view. Ben looked a little shocked, his hand full, but he slowly retracted his arm from Rey’s shoulders so he could take ahold of the paper.

Rey grabbed him a hymn book so he could use it as a drawing surface and he flipped the paper over, looking for a spot that wasn’t already full of Jacen’s scribbles. His eyes narrowed at the paper, then he looked up at Rey, confused. “Why’s your name on here?” He pointed down and she saw what she had known about for a week now.

Just then, the speaker ended and Rey slowly extracted herself from Jacen, and scooted past Ben, who looked more confused than ever. Her heart was racing as she walked to the front, her blood pounding like it always did when she sang in front of people.

When she stopped to stand in front of the pulpit, she noticed her hands were shaking, and tried to hold them together to calm herself down. Her eyes immediately sought out Ben’s, who was looking at her with surprised anticipation.

She looked back at the pianist who nodded, and Rey turned back around, listening to the intro and trying not to throw up, or faint, or run from the room. She could do this. She gave a heavy sigh, released the tension in her shoulders, and straightened her back, breathing in heavily for her first note.

Her first words struck her as she sang, looking at Ben. The song spoke of forgiveness and peace, but did she deserve any of that herself?

She had done so much, too much, with him and the toll was getting higher and higher with each moment she spent with him. Could she ever come back? Could she ever be forgiven? Did she even have the capacity to resist anymore? She loved him. It was getting too hard to say no.

According to the gospel, Jesus could save them from anything, but everyone acted as if any little sin would bar them from heaven. What was real? What was truth? How could she even know?

Rey started to cry as she sang, the emotions attempting to overthrow her as a boat tossed on a stormy sea. Did god still love her? Tears rolled down her cheeks, the words changing to a message of hope, of healing. Did she even want to be healed?

She finally opened her eyes, needing to find grounding. When she opened her eyes, she only noticed one thing as she sang: Ben. The way his eyes tracked her, the way his lips parted, as his body leaned forward. He was completely enthralled in her, as she was consumed by him. It was lucky she had memorized the piece, because her entire focus was now on him, and that couldn’t be torn away for anything.

She loved him. Her heart expanded in her chest as she looked at him looking at her, the warmth seeping through her body, bathing her in a golden light of peace. She didn't need forgiveness. Not for something as pure as her love for him.

Her heart settled and her tears stilled as she sang for him. Maybe things would be alright. God would forgive her. Right? She took a deep breath, her last few notes shaky as she finished, trying to keep her emotions together.

She kept her eyes locked on Ben, the only thing keeping her tethered to earth. She tried to retreat off the stand without stumbling, her body trembling slightly, her eyes still watering. She collapsed into the bench, burying her head into Ben’s shoulder.

Hera reached over and squeezed her arm, giving her a warm smile. When she retreated, returning her attention to the next speaker, Ben leaned over and pecked Rey lightly on her temple.

“You are incredible.” He whispered in her ear, his arm snaking around her waist to press her body into his. He nuzzled her ear with his nose, making her giggle, which she suppressed by covering her mouth. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

Rey shoved him with her elbow, trying to focus back on the speaker, which Ben was having none of. “Can’t wait to make out with you.” He breathed heavily in her ear, his tongue darting out to lick it quickly, his actions hidden by their long hair, creating a curtain around them.

“Can’t wait to wrap that cute little body around mine and make you come again.” He said, his words dripping with promise. Rey stifled a gasp and looked up at him, shaking her head frantically so he would stop, which did absolutely nothing to deter him.

“You look so fucking cute, can’t wait to rip that dress off of you.” His voice was sultry and low and Rey was starting to melt into the church pew. Day dreams of Ben chasing her around his room, ripping her clothes off, pinning her to his bed and grinding against her filled her mind and refused to leave, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the speaker talking about how important it is that we keep the commandments.

Her pulse started to speed up, and her body was getting warm and tingly and she _could not_ get aroused during church, no no no. She lurched away from Ben, masking her weird action by grabbing Jacen and pulling him into her lap so she could help him with his coloring book. Ben gave her a satisfied smirk and Rey sighed. She was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped a lot of funny Mormon-isms in this chapter that would probably take too long to explain. But a lot of the things Beaumont says are funny controversial topics, like the difference between BYU Provo and Idaho. People get very defensive about it but I’m gonna be a kind of a jerk and say that Provo is a real accredited university with amazing programs and really difficult academics and Idaho is for people who can’t get into the actual BYU and is a glorified community college. 
> 
> I went to Provo, if you couldn’t tell haha. I’m sorry if you went to Idaho, if this offends you I will take it down.
> 
> Also, a big problem in Mormon culture is the ‘girls are only meant to get married and have kids’ thing. It’s real and a big problem, for example, me. I went to college and got a degree, yes, but I really only went ‘to find a husband’ as was the thing to do. It was only until after I had a kid I was like, fuck, this isn’t really what I wanted. 
> 
> Luckily, my husband is SO COOL, and is helping me figure out what I really want to do. I just wished I had prepared myself better in college to be able to work if I had wanted to.


	9. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone read the tags, cause yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernie Sanders meme: I am once again —apologizing for taking so long—
> 
> Seriously though, i told you all it would be fast and I guess I lied because my mom came into town and then I had to go to California to pack up some things to solidify our move to Hawaii. BUT I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. 😏
> 
> Also, I have loved LOVED all your comments and i want to thank you all SO MUCH because it honestly means so much to me. I love all the support, confessions, discussions and general loveliness everyone has left me. Please continue to comment and I’ll reply as soon as my social anxiety lets me. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I’d love to discuss religious guilt with anyone who wants to haha

“There’s still two hours left!?” Ben exclaimed a little too loudly and Rey shushed him, looking around to make sure no one had heard his outburst. She looked back to him and Ben felt a little bad for causing a scene.

“Yes, first we have Sunday school and then we have young women’s and young men’s classes...” She trailed off looking uncomfortable and Ben then realized why.

“I have to go to class without you?” He scoffed. There was no way he was doing that. He looked around, spotting Mrs. Jarrus talking to some ladies off towards the back of the room. He grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her along, much to her confusion. The women around her dispersed when they saw him and she turned to them expectantly.

“Mrs. Jarrus, I’m so sorry but there’s been some confusion. I didn’t realize that church was more than one hour and my mom is preparing a big fancy lunch for my first time at church and to thank Rey. She’s expecting us in half an hour. Is it alright if Rey misses the classes for today?” Ben pleaded.

His mom had prepared a lunch, but for some important dignitaries or something, he wasn’t sure who it was this time. But they would get the leftovers if they left now, so it was kind of true.

“Of course that’s alright with me! Tell your mother thank you for me.” Mrs. Jarrus placed a gentle hand on his and squeezed, giving him a warm smile and Ben felt slightly bad for lying. She waved goodbye to Rey and when she left Rey whirled on him.

“Fancy lunch???!” She whispered, sounding extremely stressed and overwhelmed. Ben chuckled.

“There is a fancy lunch, but not for us. Come on, lemme take you home.” He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, then pulled her out the doors and into the sunlight. 

🍒

They snuck through the back door and into the kitchen, where some hired serving staff and cooks were bustling around the kitchen. Rey’s eyes were wide and confused by the madness that surrounded her. His mom truly had a habit of going over the top.

There were waiters in black and white uniforms, cooks and bus boys, all dressed nicely, running around the kitchen, finishing up what looked like creme brûlée if Ben was going by the liberal use of torches being fired.

Rey yelped when one of the burners on the gas stove emitted a huge wave of fire, so Ben squeezed her hand in reassurance and the pulled her along to the island where plates of food were laid out. He let go of her hand for a moment to reach for a plate from the stack in the center.

The island was covered in platters filled with the left over hors d’oeuvres, and the chefs were starting to fill the extra space with the completed creme brûlée’s. He grabbed two of those and placed them on the plate, then reached for some stuffed mushrooms, a saucy shrimp filled avocado, some bruschetta, and tiny toasts topped with little cubes of cheese and salmon fillets.

He turned back to Rey, who was looking at the spread with equal parts curiosity, shock, and extreme want. He grinned, and nudged her so she would follow him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and followed him out of the bustling kitchen as he carried their spoils out and into the hallway.

He crept along the rug, stopping before the open door that led into the dining room. He could hear the tinkling of silverware on plates, and polite chatter and small talk. He grimaced, thankful that he had had an excuse to miss this lunch. His dad had glared daggers at him when he realized that Ben would be ditching him and leaving him all alone. His dad had always made those kinds of formal events a little more bearable.

He nodded at Rey and made a shushing noise with his lips so that she would know to be quiet. He peered around the corner ever so slightly, then made a dash across the open doorway, feet quiet and body steady, holding the plate tightly so nothing would spill.

He looked back to see Rey still on the other side, trying not to laugh by covering her mouth. He grinned and turned to ascend the stairs. He heard her yelp quietly and then heard her quiet feet race across the open doorway. There was no noise or exclamations, and Ben smiled, relieved that his mom hadn’t seem him and made him introduce Rey to the Secretary of the Treasury or something ridiculous like that.

Rey followed him up the stairs and the noise from the luncheon receded as they moved farther away. He opened his door with his shoulder and grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her in. He placed the plate on his desk and grabbed her other hand, walking backwards and facing her as he lead her towards his bed, grinning wildly.

“You hungry?” He asked, his voice low. Rey nodded, but her eyes were on him and not the food. She looked so damn cute in her little blue dress, he reached for the silky fabric and yanked it so that her body was pressed against his. “I know I am.” He said, grinning down at her. Rey’s eyes were half closed and her lips were parted, looking soft and inviting. He lowered down slowly, brushing her lips lightly with his, enjoying the way her body was shaking beneath his hands.

He backed his head away just barely, grabbed her waist tight, and without warning, threw her around and down on the bed. Her body bounced on the springy mattress and she squealed in surprise. Before she could try to get up, Ben pounced on her, smothering her into the bedspread, latching his lips onto her neck and sucking hard.

“Ben...” She groaned, trying to push him off feebly with her hands, but he just thrust his hips into hers to get her to stay still. “There’s—“ he sucked on her lips to shut her up, but when he moved she continued “—too many people.”

He huffed against her neck, but his moments’ pause helped her in successfully pushing him off of her body. She scrambled out form under him and onto the fluffy carpet, walking towards the food, her hands nervously fixing her hair. Ben leaned back against the bed, eyeing her as she looked at the food.

“Come back here Rey.” He said, voice calm but firm. He saw her body twitch and he smiled. She turned to look at him a moment before looking back at the food. She paused a moment and he reprimanded her. “Rey.”

She didn’t turn toward him. “Your parents... and so many people. I don’t want to get caught.” She said sheepishly, her hands twining together as she glanced back at him briefly.

“They’re not going to come up here.” He told her. “Come here, baby girl.”

Rey looked back at him, her cheeks red and swaying on the balls of her feet. “Let’s eat before they get cold.” She reasoned and Ben grunted, sitting up on the bed when he realized she wasn’t going to come back.

“Fine, bring it here and we’ll eat it together.” He saw her shoulders visibly relax and realized she was extremely nervous. His words at church must have spooked her a little. Good.

She grabbed the plate and practically skipped over. He sat against the tufted leather headboard and she settled in between his legs, leaning her back against his front, humming contentedly when he placed his arms around her middle and leaned in to nuzzle her hair.

“You did such a good job today Rey.” He complimented her, sweeping her hair over one of her shoulders and kissing her along small patch of bare skin that her dress revealed at the base of her neck. He felt her skin heat against his lips and grinned.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

“I couldn’t get over how beautiful you looked. How lovely you sang.” He continued to drag his lips along her neck. “I wanted to kiss you right then.” He told her while reaching up to move her chin back so he could kiss her on the lips. “I want you.” He whispered against her lips and she quickly let go and faced forward, clearing her throat.

His hands brushed her chin to move her back, so she quickly lunged for a mushroom and stuffed it int her mouth. Ben chuckled and she turned to look at him, a small smile on her cute face and puffed out cheeks. Ben leaned back and watched her eat. He’d give her a moment to get comfortable. Then she would be his.

🍒

Rey was studiously ignoring Ben as his fingers roamed up and down her arm, every once in a while getting a little too close to her breast, and she would flinch every time he got anywhere close.

After they had eaten, he had tried to kiss her again, but when they had heard laughter from downstairs she had jumped out of the bed and started exploring his room. She was currently going through an album of pictures from his childhood while they sat together on his bed.

He was playing with her hair as she flipped through the pages, giggling every once in a while. Ben sat there, his ears straining and waiting patiently until her excuse would run out. It finally happened when he heard voices and footsteps moving to the foyer, and then the opening and closing of the front door.

He waited a few minutes to make sure it was completely silent and when he was sure that they had all left, including his parents, to attend that fundraiser thing his mother had tried to make him attend. He felt a little evil as he grinned.

“Everyone’s gone.” He commented and Rey stiffened. He moved his hands to her sides and started to slide his palms upwards, his fingers wiggling against her.

“Bennn...” she groaned, half in exasperation. She had been avoiding his touch ever since he had whispered those things to her at church.

“You want me too, right Rey?” He asked, his fingers gliding up to caress her neck and grab her chin. He tilted it towards him so she had no choice but to look at him. She swallowed hard.

“I always want to be with you.” She tried to lower her eyes back to the photo album but Ben wouldn’t let her go. Without breaking eye contact he took the book in one hand and then tossed it onto the ground.

“No, that’s not what I’m asking.” He started to caress her cheeks, and all she did was stare up at him, eyes wide, her breaths leaving in little pants. His thumb moved to her lips and brushed over them just barely.

She looked confused and Ben realized she probably didn’t know what he was trying to say. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He snaked his arms around Rey’s waist, then flipped her over so he was now on top of her, straddling her ass.

“Hey!” She protested as he started to hump her. His ran his hands up and down her back, his hands drifting over just barely to her front. “Bennn.” She whimpered underneath him, jerking every time his hand would ghost by her breast.

He reached for her zipper and she jerked. “Ben, no.” She told him, wiggling and trying to escape. He locked his knees around her then lowered to whisper in her ear.

“I wanna fuck you.” He said, hoping that that would be clear enough for her. She gasped and before he could react, she rolled, knocking him off of her and falling off the bed herself. She scrambled upward and practically ran across the room. She turned around, her hand over her mouth and her hair askew.

Ben rose from the bed slowly, and stalked toward her as she backed up until her back hit the wall. “Come here Rey.” He taunted her as he closed in on her, trapping her against the wall. Her eyes darted to the door and as she lunged for the exit, he grabbed her around the middle.

“Ben, I can’t!” She wheezed, her legs kicking frantically in the air, her hands trying to pry his arms from around her middle. He latched his lips to her neck and sucked hard enough to make her cry out. She pushed off of his knees, which buckled under the pressure enough for her to jump out of his arms and hit the ground running. But she didn't run towards the door.

She ran to the middle of the room, out of breath, and looking like she was trying not to giggle. He grinned. She secretly liked it. He ran at her and she started to run again. He caught her quickly from behind, bringing his hands up to grope her tits. She screeched and thrashed in his arms, but he held her tight.

“It’s all right Rey, don’t worry, you’re not doing anything wrong.” He emphasized his statement with a tight squeeze of her breast. If he had to do all the work to take the guilt of off her, he would gladly take that burden.

“But, but, I shouldn’t, I can’t, it’s wrong.” She shuddered, but made no move to push his body away from hers.

“How could it be wrong? I love you.” He whispered to her, a little pleadingly. He held her tight against him, breathing against her ear. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she whimpered.

“It’s a sin.” She whispered, like she was trying to convince herself.

“We don’t have to go all the way. Then it won’t count.” He told her confidently, knowing his reasoning was shoddy, but all of their flirting and fighting had made him extremely hard and extremely horny and he was one breath away from ripping her clothes off and fucking her right here standing up.

“I— I guess...” She hesitated and he took that as his opening. He turned her around and kissed her in the middle of the room, one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck, holding her in place.

As they kissed he reached around and up and pulled her zipper down slowly. She tried to shake herself away but he held on tight, pulling it down her back. She opened her mouth to protest and he shushed her.

“We won’t do anything, I promise, I just want to see your cute body.” He told her, staring at her chest hungrily. He brought his hands up again and she didn't say anything, so he grabbed the shoulders of her dress and pulled them down and over her hips, dropping it on the ground where it pooled around her feet.

She was now standing before him in just in little white bra and panties, both adorned with pink ribbons. Her knees bowed together and she tried to cover herself with her arms. “Damn Rey.” he stood there staring at her, admiring the way her chest flushed with her embarrassment. He pushed her towards the bed, then picked her up and tossed her into the middle of it, the black duvet puffing up around her.

He looked down at her, admiring how her tan skin contrasted with her white underwear against the black bedding. She was so sexy he might die. He palmed his cock and her eyes widened almost comically.

“Ben, nothing can happen, okay?” She tired to tell him, looking extremely nervous and trying to cover herself with her arms. He just grinned and started to crawl over her, his back hunched a little like a lion stalking its prey. He covered her body with his and he started to lightly thrust his hips into hers, and though she protested, her legs widened and her hips opened up. “Ben, no...” She tried to protest.

“It’s okay Rey, we’re not fucking, it’s just dry humping, you’ll be okay.” Her addled brain seemed to take that fine and she nodded deliriously. Her warm mound felt amazing against his straining erection, but his zipper was pressing into him painfully. He sat up and unbuttoned his fly to zip it down.

Rey must have heard the noise because she shot up, eyes wide. He stroked her hair and shushed her, kissing her cheeks and her nose and her lips ever so lightly. “Shh, shh, don’t worry baby, I’m not going to fuck you. The zipper just hurts so it’ll be easier without my pants.”

She looked skeptical but allowed him to lay her back down against his black sheets, her hair fanning out around her head. He shucked his pants down his legs and off, returning his hips to hers. His boxes barely held his erection in, and he ground it into her greedily.

He started to kiss her lips, and while she was distracted he reached down to palm her pussy. She gasped and made to grab his hands. He grabbed both of her wrists, and put them both in one of his hands and pinned them up above her head against the mattress. “Ben, please.” She whimpered.

“I’ll take care of you baby don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good in a way you won’t have to feel guilty about it.” He brought his hand back down and she gasped again when he touched her, and tried to shimmy out of his grip. “There’s still this layer here, so it’s okay.” His fingers pressed into the cloth of her panties over her mound, feeling her lips through the fabric that was already wet, much to his delight.

He mostly just used his palm to rub at her pussy, getting her used to his touch. She started to pant beneath him, and it was unclear wether she was trying to buck him off, or pull him in closer. He finally moved his palm away and started to explore her cunt over the fabric, tracing the shape of it with his fingers.

“Ben! No, no, no we can’t!” She tried to jerk out of his hold again but he just braced his legs around her harder.

“You’re not doing anything wrong baby, it’s all me. Just sit there and take it.” He told her and she nodded, her eyes closed like if she pretended she didn't see it, it wouldn’t be her fault.

His fingers fondled her lips, grabbing and teasing and caressing them. She was trying hard not to moan, her head thrown back and eyes closed. He skated his fingers farther upward and circled her clit briefly, causing her to spasm. She didn't say anything and he was kind of missing her protests, which he was finding kind of hot.

He brought his finger back down, wedged it between her lips, and then pressed into her hole just barely, pushing the fabric in.

“Ah! Ben!” She cried.

“Don’t worry Rey, fingers don’t count. I’ll just put in one little finger.” Ben spoke to her in a sickly sweet voice while Rey whimpered beneath him. He grabbed the hem of her panties and yanked them down her legs. Rey cried out but he ignored her, clenching her wrists tight in his hand so she couldn’t escape. He successfully extracted her panties from her legs and with his knees he opened her legs to bare her cunt to him. It was pink and glistening, a little bit of wetness dripping down from her hole.

“Oh fuck Rey, your pussy is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He whispered and Rey whined and moaned, her body writhing beneath him.

“Bennn.” She sounded like a mess and Ben smirked.

“I have to touch you Rey, I can’t help it. Your fucking little body is too fucking pretty.” He chided her and Rey whimpered again, trying to extract herself from his grip. He ghosted his fingertip over her bare pussy lips and flicked her clit lightly. Her back arched off the bed and he pinned her down with his knees.

“Your cute little pussy just looks so warm and inviting. It’s just begging me to touch it.” And with that his finger pushed into her down to the knuckle and she shrieked, her body jolting from the intrusion. She was crying and shaking her head and Ben kissed her nose and then her cheeks, his finger buried inside her, not moving.

“I won’t move it, so then you won’t loose your purity my sweet angel.” He kissed her lips sweetly and she tried to wiggle away from his finger.

“Ben, I— I—“

“Oh, you want me to fuck you with my finger? No need to beg darling, I’ll do whatever you want.” He started to pump his finger hard, in and out of her.

“No! Ben, I can’t!” She cried and he pumped a few more times before extracting his finger.

“All right, alright, nothing inside.” He wiped his fingers on her leg and inched up higher so he could dry hump her again. “I won’t go inside, but I want to feel you baby.” He let her go and quickly shucked his boxers off his legs. Rey sprung up to escape and he tackled her back onto the bed. He locked his hands around her wrists and ground his dick against her swollen cunt. “I know you want this Rey, don’t fight me.” He growled in her ear and even though she shook her head no, her hips were matching the rhythm of his own.

His cock slid between her lips, up and down, his head catching occasionally on her entrance and making her yelp. Pretty soon he was coated in her slick and he looked down at her, his hair flopping in his face. Her cheeks were intensely flushed, her eyes screwed shut and he smirked.

“You know, it doesn’t count if it’s just the tip Rey.” He whispered, dragging his cock against her folds. His dick was drenched from her wetness, making it all the easier to glide against her. “Come on baby, just the tip.” He tried to coax her. She was shaking her head, but her hips were undulating into him, her hole open and wet, just begging for him to enter.

“I won’t fuck you, I promise, I’ll just put the tip in and then we’ll be done.” He assured her, patting her hair patiently, and then moved her bra down with his mouth so he could suck a nipple into his mouth. She gasped again but he put his fingers over her mouth. “You’ll love it, I promise. It’ll feel so good you’ll want me to go all the way. But I won’t because I know you can’t do it and I respect that. Now be a good girl and open those pretty legs for my cock, baby.”

He yanked her legs open and she whimpered. He stared at her sex, the wetness making it glisten. She was shaking beneath him, her whines and tears mixed with moans. He grabbed his cock in hand and slowly started to nudge the head between her folds. She tried to scramble away but he held her down with an arm over her chest and a leg over her thighs.

“Hush baby girl. There’s no need to worry.” He told her and pushed the head into her cunt. She practically shrieked, and Ben was so grateful his parents were gone. “Oh my poor baby. There’s no need to cry.” He wiped the tears that were leaking from her eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’re still a virgin. It’s just the tip.” He told her and she nodded frantically, willing to believe anything he told her.

She was no longer trying to escape, so he caged her head in with his hands against the bed and tried not to explode into her right away. Only his tip was in but it was still the greatest thing he had ever felt in his entire life.

“Oh my god, this feels amazing.” Ben breathed against her cheek, his eyes fluttering closed. He heard Rey giggle.

“Yeah?” She asked quietly and he grinned. He started to lightly thrust his hips, so so softly, just moving the tip inside of her. “Stop, stop, stop, Ben, no!” Rey cried and Ben stopped, just holding the tip inside. “It hurts, I’m not ready.” Did that mean she would be ready for more?

She whimpered beneath him, her hips moving to find a better position to hold him inside her. “Is my cock too big for you baby? Are you having a hard time holding it in?” She sniffled underneath him, trying to move her clit against his groin, searching for relief. “Do you need more?” He asked, slipping in a fraction of an inch.

Her hips stopped and she vigorously shook her head no, but he didn't stop the slide, nor did she. “Don’t worry, I won’t move inside you, I’ll just sit all the way in, so you know what it feels like, but I won’t move. You’ll be a perfect little clock warmer. Maybe we can do this when we study together. You can tutor me and keep my cock nice and warm in your pretty little pussy for me. It still won’t count that way. You’re still a virgin my beautiful little girl.” He kissed her forehead as he sank into her warm and wet hole.

She was shaking and crying beneath him and he tutted, stopping halfway. “Rey, what’s wrong baby, do you want me to stop?” She looked up at him, her eyes hazy with tears and she shook her head. “You want me to keep going?” She shook her head again. “Your’e not being very clear Rey.” He chided her and pushed himself in a little more.

“Ah, ah!” Her body arched back to give her some room but it just caused him to slide all the way in until his hips were flush with hers. She shrieked as his head hit her cervix, and he gasped against her sternum at the sensation. Her cunt felt fucking amazing. He was going to die.

“Oh baby you feel fucking fantastic. Oh my god this is amazing.” He gasped against her chest, panting heavily. Rey was moaning beneath him. He stayed still above her, letting her adjust to his size.

“Ben, I- I, we shouldn’t be doing this, it’s, it’s—“ She was crying, her body trembling beneath his.

“Don’t worry baby, if we don’t move, it doesn't count. I just really want to feel you. I’ve never done this before.” He told her and she looked up at him for the first time, her eyes watery.

“You haven’t?” She asked, almost sounding like she was going to cry. He shook his head and kissed her nose.

“You’re my first girlfriend. My first everything.” He smiled and she gave him the prettiest grin he’d ever seen. His cocky was throbbing inside her and his hips were screaming at him to move. He tried his best to stay still, but he wanted to fucking take her. She looked down at where they were joined and she let out a sob. “Hey, hey, Rey, it’s okay.” He comforted her, lifting her up with him so they could sit up on the bed, with him still inside of her.

He brought her into his lap, adjusting her so she stayed skewered on his cock. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” He brushed her hair away from her face as she whimpered and cried. “We’re just sitting together, my dick just happens to be resting inside you. It’s totally fine.” He grabbed her cheeks in his hands and dried her tears.

“Rey, listen to me.” He ducked his head to catch her eyes until she looked up at him. “You’re not doing anything wrong. This is natural. You believe god made us right?” He asked and she nodded shyly. “Then he gave us these bodies, he gave us our desire for each other. Why would he give us something and then not have us use it?”

He paused, then hugged her tight to whisper in her ear. “Rey, I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and making love to you seems like the right way to show you. It can’t be wrong. It just can’t.” He concluded, backing up to wipe her tears and kiss her cheeks sweetly.

“I just, I’ve always been told it’s wrong, so...” She started, a hiccup escaping her lips. “It’s just hard to view it as okay. But—“ She looked around, fearful for a second, like some demon was going to swoop out of nowhere if she dared utter these words. “I want to Ben, I really want to, with you. I love you.” She whimpered and started to cry. “But I’ll go to hell!” She started to cry harder.

He shushed her again, adjusting his hips and trying not to groan loudly at the feel of her pussy clenching around him. Fuck he could barely focus right now but she needed him. “You will never go to hell. You are the best, kindest, happiest person I’ve ever met. You are so loving, and fun, and such a good person, there is no way you will ever go to hell. It just won’t happen. You’re too good. And this won’t count, because god knows how good you are, and because you love me and he knows how difficult I am, he’ll give you a free pass.”

Rey looked at him skeptically, but he just kissed her lips. “Maybe ignore that last part, but I really do believe that no matter what you will go to heaven because you are the best person I’ve ever met. You have nothing to worry about.”

Rey quickly hugged him and whimpered in his arms. Wetness was starting to slide out of her pussy and drip onto his pelvic area. “Thank you Ben. I was feeling so guilty.” Ben’s heart rate shot up. He quickly backed up and grabbed her face.

“You never have to feel guilty again, not with me. We love each other.” He told her firmly and kissed her hard.

When they stopped, Rey wiped her eyes, and adjusted her hips to find a better position. The movement caused him to grunt, the feeling overwhelming and almost causing him to cum inside her. He needed to distract himself so he could make it last longer. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She tried to stop him but he yanked it down her arms and threw it across the room.

“Ben, please.” She pleaded, her eyes watery. He gave her a small smile and then ducked his head to suck at one of her nipples. She cried out, her head arching back and her pussy pulsed around him. It caused him to moan loudly around her nipple which made her clench her pussy around him. The feeling had him yelling and he thrust up into her.

“Ben!” She screamed, trying to clamber off him, but his thrust had felt too damn good.

“Rey, your’e too much, I can’t— I, I have to fuck you.” He told her and her eyes flew open as she tried to push him off. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and with himself still sheathed inside her, her threw her onto her back.

He held her down and pulled his cock out so just the tip remained inside her. “Oh Rey, your cunt is heavenly” and he thrust into her, the mattress bouncing beneath her as he buried himself inside her. She flung an arm over her eyes and was crying earnestly now. Ben pulled out again, so just the tip of the head remained. He gripped her hips and then slammed himself down, causing her to wail.

“Oh fuck Rey, you beautiful little virgin.” He growled and thrust into her again. He humped her again and again, slamming his cock into her ruthlessly, fucking her hard and fast as she moaned and shrieked beneath him. “Fuck fuck fuck, Rey, you’re the hottest fucking girl I’ve ever seen and I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone as much as I’ve wanted you.” He growled in her ear and she gasped at his words.

“You’re such a little tease, letting me touch you and fondle you and hump you. How could you expect me not to fuck you? You practically asked me for it. Begged me even. I’m only giving you what you wanted my precious little princess.” Ben chided her, slamming his hips into hers while she shrieked and moaned beneath him, her hands still trying to escape his grip.

He stilled for a moment and she lurched away, trying to crawl frantically off the bed, his dick falling out of her and swinging between his legs. She ran across the room and he chased her, grabbing her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall.

“You’re no longer a virgin Rey so you might as well embrace it.” He aligned himself again and thrust into her, slamming her against the wall. He had her arms pinned in one hand and his face buried in the hair at her neck, pushing her face up against the soft blue paint. He thrust up into her over and over again, loving the way her breasts pushed up against the wall. He plucked at her nipple and she used his distraction to twist away.

He chased her around the room, grabbing her around the middle and then throwing her back onto the bed. He pounced on top her her, pushing himself back inside as she cried. “My cute little girlfriend, no longer a virgin, all dirty and defiled for me.”

She whimpered at his statement and he smirked. “I’m going to fuck you every day from now on. At school, in the back of the library, in your cute little pink room, in my shower, in my pool, in my car, I’m going to fuck you on every available surface and watch my cum dribble out of your little cunt and make a mess of every surface I fuck you on.” He humped her aggressively, the bed bouncing and hitting the wall with each thrust making a loud thumping sound.

“You’re mine now, you’re my little slut and I’m going to use you as much as I want. I’m going to make you cum in elevators and in restaurants, I’m even going to fuck you at that little church you love so much. Anywhere you go you’ll be reminded of my cock splitting you open and how fucking horny you get when you’re around me.”

“Ah, Ben, Ben, please!” Rey cried, moaning loudly.

“Please, what Rey? Please fill you with my cum? Make you my little cumslut? Touch you in front of all your friends so they know what a bad girl you are?” He growled and she cried, groaning loudly when he pressed into her clit with his fingers. Her hands had stopped trying to escape and were grasping the sheets above her head.

“You like that? I’m gonna grope you in front of all your church friends, make eye contact with them while I pinch your nipples through your cute little strawberry sweater. Then I’ll shove your skirt up and finger your pussy while they watch.” He knew what he was saying was insane, but Rey was eating it up, and he was as well, quite honestly. A lot of his dirty talk he had gotten from porn, but some of it was starting to come freely now. It felt good to just let go.

“Then as they all watch in horror, and as you beg me to stop, I’ll rip off your clothes and fuck your tight little pussy and make you look at them while you take my cock like the fucking good girl you are.” He growled, burying his dick into her over and over again.

“Bennnnn...nrrrgghhh.” Rey moaned, no longer crying but writhing in pleasure. He doubled his efforts on her clit which made her cry out.

“Oh fuck, I love you, I love you so much.” He pushed in over and over again, feeling his orgasm come up on him. “Oh god Rey!” He yelled when he came, grinding into her hard and dropping his head onto her shoulder. Even though he had stopped, Rey kept humping up into him, chasing her own orgasm. He was too spent to help, but he carded his fingers through her hair and whispered lovely things into her ear as she grunted and moaned beneath him, until she too reached her climax and screamed.

They both started to come down, panting heavily, covered in cum, tears, sweat, and maybe a little bit of snot from Rey’s sniffling. Ben felt happier than he had in years. He never knew sex would feel like this. Everything he had heard from friends had been a far cry from what he’d just experienced.

He loved her, so much. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be with her always. “Hey Rey?” He asked, head still buried in her hair that draped around her shoulder.

“Mmhm?” She mumbled. He noticed she was lightly stroking his back. He purred in happiness.

“What are you doing for college?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEN IS SO NAUGHTY BUT THIS IS WHAT WE ALL CAME FOR RIGHT!?
> 
> But seriously, consent is extremely important and Rey didn’t really give consent here soooo, but this is fiction where we can explore taboo stuff to our hearts content.
> 
> Also, the Mormon church did in fact have three hour church until like two years ago, and now its only two hours. (Well, except during COVID, church has mostly been all at home) Guys, let me tell you, growing up, three hours felt like an ETERNITY. Especially on fast Sunday which is the first Sunday of the month where you go without food until dinner time. That sucked.


End file.
